BLACK WINGS TRADUCCION ALAS NEGRAS
by Loves
Summary: Cuando el reloj dio medianoche Harry Potter recibió su herencia, con esta viene una pareja de por vida, pero si Harry no lo encuentra y se une a el antes de su cumpleaños 17...ambos moriran...DMxHP, RWxHG, OCTN AU. Traduccion autorizada por HarpyWings
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK WINGS**

**Autora: **Harpy Wings

**Traductora: **Loves

B_ienvenidos de nuevo a todos aquellos que llevan creo ya años siguiendo esta traduccion y tambien Bievenidos aquellos que no llevan mucho tiempo leyendola, o que la comenzaran a leer ahora. Esta historia la actualizo de vez en cuando, cuando puedo, cuando el mundo me deja respirar. He prometido en reiteradas ocasiones seguirla semanalmente. Se que me tienen mucha paciencia, y no se como pagarles. Pero para mi el proceso de traduccion es lento, ya que en ningun momento quisiera entregarles una traduccion mal hecha :S, espero que me comprendan..._

**CAPITULO 1: SORPRESAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Afuera todavía era de noche, ningún ruido rompía el silencio en Privet Drive, el cielo se encontraba oscuro y estrellado, mientras los faroles daban luz naranja proyectando sombras alargadas.

En el piso de arriba, en una habitación solitaria se encontraba sentado un niño, mirando por la ventana a la luna llena. Lo cual era bastante extraño ya que esta fase no correspondía con el ciclo lunar. El niño, o mas bien el adolescente era Harry Potter, media 5`2 pulgadas siendo bastante pequeño, con cabello negro desordenado, ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, piel cremosa y demasiado delgado para su edad. Pero el lo ocultaba bien al usar ropa amplia la cual era algunas tallas mas grandes que la suya, esta ropa alguna vez había pertenecido a su primo, Dudley.

Harry se encontraba sentado por una razón, en solo tres minutos tendría dieciséis años. Le hecho una mirada a su despertador, el cual también perteneció a Dudley. Ahora eran las 11:58, solo dos minutos…

Miró a la jaula vacía que usualmente ocupaba su lechuza blanca como la nieve, Hedwig. Estaba limpia, pero vacía. Suspiro y sintió como un escalofrió bajaba por su espina dorsal, que se perdió cuando el reloj dio las 11:59. Cuando se empezaba a relajar, su espalda se ilumino con un calor blanco doloroso, y empezó a sentir adormecimiento en su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor callo de su frente y sus hombros le picaron. Era lo más extraño que había sentido, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse a medida que sentía el dolor como un puñal que quemaba sus omoplatos (NT: escapula.)

Harry se arrodillo, mordiendo sus labios para no llorar. Saboreando rápidamente sangre y escupiéndola a la vez que esta se deslizaba por su barbilla. En el momento en que el reloj dio las 12:00, Harry tenía tanto dolor que su visión se nublo y cayó.

A medida que su visión volvía se preguntaba si un mortifago lo había atacado. Pero cuando el pensamiento apenas era procesado en su mente, el dolor paro, su visión volvió, y el dolor disminuyó. Demasiado débil para moverse de forma apropiada, se recostó en el suelo y se acurrucó.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry". Murmuro para si cuando el reloj daba las 12:01.

Harry estaba despertando al sentir un picoteo en su hombro, movió el brazo, pero ahí seguía el picoteo. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y trato de enfocar mientras buscaba sus gafas con ambas manos, las encontró en el suelo cerca de donde había caído más temprano.

Se sentó y miro alrededor, preguntándose por que se encontraba en el piso cuando pudo haber ido perfectamente a su cama… otro picotazo y dirigió su mirada a lo que lo había despertado. Hedwig estaba cambiando de una pata a la otra, esperando impacientemente a que su amo le quitara la carta que se encontraba atada a ellas.

Harry se inclino y la tomo, acariciando la lechuza, recibiendo un picotazo en señal de afecto en su dedo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí niña? —Harry volteo la carta, el sobre era azul oscuro, y con tinta blanca en todo el frente estaba escrito:

_Harry J. Potter _

Harry parpadeo y volteo el sobre. Se encontraba sellado por un par de alas en cera; deslizó sus dedos bajo el sello y lo desprendió, preguntándose de quien podría ser; la carta que sacó también era azul oscuro y estaba escrita en tinta blanca.

_Harry J. Potter, _

_Ha heredado la membrecía de Lily K. Evans Potter. Diríjase al callejón Knockturn donde hablara con un hombre de capa gris. No le diga a nadie. No traiga a nadie. Esta es su herencia, si quieres saber cual es, venga..._

La nota finalizo. Harry parpadeo, ¿Su herencia?, ¿De qué hablaba esta persona?, ¿Quién era?, ¿era un truco?, ¿debería ir? Harry miro a su lechuza que le devolvió la mirada

—¿Qué piensas niña?

Hedwig aleteo. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir hasta que vio el paquete que traía atado a su pata, lo alcanzó y desenvolvió, era verde oscuro; con otro nota de color azul oscuro escrita en tinta blanca.

_Esto era de tu madre. Hemos hecho unos cuantos arreglos para que la puedas usar. Póntela cuando vengas_

Otra vez sin firma.

Harry abrió el paquete y una pila de material sedoso cayó al piso.

Harry se agacho y la recogió. Sacudiéndola para poder verla, era una capa de seda hermosa; azul oscuro con hilos de oro. Harry acerco su cara y tenia algo escrito en un idioma que nunca había visto. De todos modos, era hermosa.

Después de mirar mucho tiempo la parte de enfrente, volteo la capa para ver el respaldo quedando boquiabierto. En la espalda había un bordado de un par de alas hermosas, comenzando en donde se encontrarían las escapulas, extendiéndose por toda la espalda; la capa era un poco mas grande, como para proteger un par de alas de verdad. Harry sintió el suave material sedoso con la punta de sus dedos, dejándolos deslizar por las alas. Era increíble.

Harry miro a Hedwig de nuevo, —¿Algo mas?

La lechuza ululo antes de dirigirse a su jaula con intenciones de dormir.

Harry miro por la ventana a medida que el sol salía y tomo su decisión. Dejo la ventana y se dirigió a su armario, vistiéndose con la ropa que mejor le quedaba; una camiseta negra y unos jeans decolorados con una correa delgada negra.

Después de vestirse, buscó en su baúl y sacó su mochila, en la que puso algunas cosas que necesitaba junto con la capa azul oscuro. Reviso su apariencia en el espejo antes de decidir si se encontraba listo.

Una vez se termino de arreglar, extendió su brazo y llamo a Hedwig, —Ven niña, vamos a irnos por un rato —se deslizo fuera de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta de enfrente. Como todavía estaba demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto en Privet Drive, sacó su varita y apuntó al camino. Hubo un gran ¨BANG¨ y un bus de tres pisos apareció. Las palabras Autobús Noctámbulo se encontraban escritas en el. Harry mantuvo su cabeza baja cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenido al…

Harry puso un galeón en la mano del chico —Callejón Knockturn —dijo en voz baja.

Stan asintió, sin re-conocer a Harry, el cual seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Harry se sentó al final del bus lejos de los otros pasajeros mirando al suelo todavía. Acomodó un pie en la silla de enfrente para que Hedwig pudiera acomodarse en su rodilla.

Suavemente le dijo a su lechuza —No te preocupes niña, vamos a estar bien.

Como si le asegurara la lechuza ululo suavemente antes de meter su cabeza bajo el ala. Harry esperaba que la orden no lo estuviera vigilando de nuevo, ante este simple pensamiento se congelo.

Antes de que pudiera echarle más cabeza a esta idea, el autobús freno haciendo que Hedwig se levantara furiosa.

—¡Callejón Knockturn! —exclamó Stan

Harry puso su bolsa en el hombro y salió detrás de un hombre bajito de barba rizada. El hombre siguió derecho, mientras que Harry miraba a su alrededor. Inclusive con Hedwig en su brazo y su nueva capa en la maleta no se sintió tan confiado…

…TBC…

RR please…

No sean tan crueles, y gracias a mi beta por no dejarme escribir tantas barbaridades, y eso que no tiene idea del HP, pero uno trabaja con lo que se tiene….

Cualquier cosa que no entienda me avisan

Chau y nos vemos en la próxima (NT: espero que sea la próxima semana)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!,

Este es el segundo capitulo **editado** de la historia. Asi iremos de a dos caps por semana hasta que lleguemos a donde iba y empezaremos con los capitulos nievos. Cualquier amenaza, tomatazo o abrazo los recibo por sus reviews XD

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

**CAPITULO 2: VERDADES Y REALIZACIONES**

Harry miró hacia el angosto callejón, no vio un alma. Después de asegurarse que se encontraba solo, puso su maleta en el suelo y con una mano, ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo la jaula de Hedwig, sacó la capa de seda azul; se la colocó y con un rápido movimiento subió la capucha tapando su cara.

Harry miró de nuevo alrededor y reconoció un par de edificios. El callejón se encontraba con el callejón Diagon, debía ir cuesta abajo. Recogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar, pasando por varias tiendas sucias llenas de quien sabe que.

Después de tomar algunos giros abruptos, Harry se detuvo y verificó una vez más que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino alguien estaba allí. Era un personaje vistoso, su cabeza calva atraía la atención, poseía ojos fríos y penetrantes y a lo largo de su cara tenia la misma escritura que decoraba la capa de Harry. Ambos tenían capas idénticas.

El hombre habló —¿Nombre?

Harry pestañeó. El hombre no hablaba en ingles, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Era una lengua parecida a parsel.

—Harry Potter.

A la mención de su nombre, el hombre asintió y se aparto para revelar una puerta negra. —Ella lo ha estado esperando, solo siga caminando hasta que ella lo encuentre.

Harry asintió tontamente y pasó a través de la puerta. El corredor estaba decorado con estandartes de seda negra que se extendían desde el techo hasta perderse en el piso, iluminado por antorchas. No tuvo que caminar demasiado hasta encontrarse con otra puerta, negra también, decorada con telas de tonos azul oscuro. A través del material pudo ver una habitación cubierta en seda azul.

Harry pasó a través de las telas y siguió a la habitación. Estaba llena de gente, con música a todo volumen y luces de neón. La primera impresión del moreno es que había entrado a una discoteca.

Notó que todos vestían capas azul oscuro. Había gente por todo lado, bailando y otros sentados en los sillones relajándose o hablando en el bar. Parecía un lugar muggle y no uno mágico.

Harry vio escaleras de forma circular que llevaban a otras puertas, a cada lado de estas habían pequeñas salas. Se paro ahí sin saber que hacer, con Hedwig que ululaba aturdida por el volumen de la música.

Estaba listo para darse vuelta cuando alguien lo cogío por el brazo y dijo, —He estado esperándote.

Harry miró alrededor y se encontró cara a cara con una niña que parecía de su edad, tal vez unos años mayor; cabello negro casi morado bajo la luz, ojos grisáceos azulados delineados de negro, y piel blanca cremosa. Su cuerpo se encontraba escondido bajo la capa de seda azul.

—Soy Aura, ven conmigo —se presento la chica mientras lo arrastraba a las escaleras, las cuales daban a una salita. —. Siéntate —dijo la niña. Harry se hundió en un sillón de cuero bastante mullido, no estaba completamente seguro de todo esto. Coloco a Hedwig en su rodilla, que escondió la cabeza bajo el ala.

—¿Usted me mando las cartas y la capa? —preguntó a Aura

—Si —declaro esta, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un vaso de cristal lleno de whisky de fuego.

Harry aceptó la bebida pero no se la llevó a los labios.

—Mira Harry, se que no confías en mi. Pero tu madre si lo hacia. ¿Al menos me darás una oportunidad?

Harry la miró directamente a los ojos y asintió sin pensarlo.

—!Bien¡ —la mujer se sentó al frente de él y bebió de su vaso.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Harry bruscamente

Aura lo miró y sonrió —Estas aquí porque es donde perteneces. No con los magos, o incluso los muggles, solo con nosotros, los de tu tipo.

Harry la miro confundido y ella suspiro. —Harry, ¿sabes que tu madre no era de sangre mágica solamente?, es decir a parte de la muggle. Ella era de una de las razas más antiguas. De hecho la mitad del mundo mágico cree que estamos extintos. Tu Harry, has heredado sus genes. Si no estoy mal el tercer hombre de nuestra especie en toda la historia. Tu, Harry Potter eres un arpía.

Harry quedo estupefacto, demasiada información —¿QUE?

—Un arpía... una especie muy rara. Usualmente somos mujeres, solo han habido dos hombres y… ¡contigo serian tres! —Harry parpadeó.

—¿Me estas diciendo que mi madre también era arpía?"

—Si. Su pareja era James Potter, tu padre. Se veían hermosos juntos —Aura sonrió ampliamente.

Harry parpadeó de nuevo.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo. Te daré un libro. Probablemente será mas fácil que lo leas a que yo te cuente. De todas maneras te explicare lo esencial de los arpías.

El moreno solamente pudo asentir, estaba abrumado.

—Lo primero es la apariencia — Aura comenzó a hablar —. En un periodo de tres semanas máximo tu físico va a cambiar. Vas a tener una apariencia más delicada y te nacerán alas.

Harry parpadeó.

—Tus alas serán negras, bronce o ámbar. Y solo saldrán cuando encuentres tu _compañero_

—!COMPAÑERO¡ —Harry salió del estupor en el que estaba, asustando a Hedwig que ululo furiosa y no paró hasta que el chico la libero. Posándose, indignada, en la silla de Aura

—Si Harry, tu pareja. Cada arpía tiene una y siempre es un hombre. Ahora, tu pareja es la prioridad numero uno. Ya que si no lo encuentras antes de que cumplas diecisiete años ambos mueren… solo hay una manera de mantenerse con vida y es encontrándolo.

Harry estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando ella respondió —Y vas a tener que unirte a él. Tu magia de arpía te ayudara a encontrarlo.

Harry bufó y se deslizó en el asiento

Aura sonrió al ver su reacción, pero siguió hablando —Vas a tener un aura de atracción, como las veelas. Cuando entres en contacto con tu pareja se ira instantáneamente, pero hasta que se unan va a estar yendo y viniendo, a menos de que estés con tu pareja. El también te ayudara a volar.

Para ese momento su reacción se había convertido en una bufada intensa que sólo hizo sonreír a Aura de forma más pronunciada. —Ahora, sigamos con tus poderes. Cada arpía desarrolla nuevos poderes, podrás leer mentes, ver largas distancia, volar por supuesto y tendrás el poder de convocar un campo de protección para ti y tu pareja en caso de que alguno se encuentre en problemas —la arpía paso una mano por su frente mientras pensaba por un segundo, luego añadió —. Creo que esto es lo básico. Si tienes alguna pregunta, por favor consulta el libro primero. Te ayudara —finalizo, sacando un grueso libro de cuero, la cubierta estaba adornada con un par de alas doradas.

—Ummm… ¿Aura?

—¿Sí? —Aura lo miró.

—¿Por qué todo tiene un par de alas? —pregunto mientras recorría el par de alas doradas del libro.

—Ah, ese es nuestro símbolo. Eso quiere decir que todo lo que tenga las alas es una base arpía —en la mitad de su explicación paro y cambio de tema —, eso me acuerda —dijo mientras sacaba una caja pequeña —. Vas a necesitar esto.

Harry tomo la caja y la abrió. En medio de esta había una almohadilla de seda azul con una tobillera de oro con piedras negras incrustadas. El broche era, por supuesto, un par de alas doradas.

Aura hablo, —Es similar a un sistema de búsqueda mágico. Vamos a ser capaces de encontrarte donde sea que estés. El brazalete virtualmente es indestructible. Fuego, agua, corrosivos, aire, ninguno puede dañarlo. No se romperá y cuando estés en peligro nos alertara e iremos a ayudarte. Cada arpía tiene uno. También vas a necesitar un tatuaje.

—¿Tatuaje?

—Si, es solo un símbolo de que eres un arpía —Aura alzó la bota del pantalón, mostrándole un tatuaje de alas doradas por encima de una tobillera idéntica a la de el.

—¿Todo esto es necesario? —preguntó Harry nervioso

—Si Harry, los arpías somos raros. Los magos nos usan de forma horrible, por lo tanto debemos protegernos. Necesitas tener cuidado a quien le cuentas —le advirtió —. Ahora, una ultima cosa antes de que te vayas.

La mujer se paro, y Harry guardando las cosas que recibió también se paro.

—Sígueme —dijo guiándolo a una puerta que había detrás de las salas de estar y la abrió para mostrarle un cuarto grande lleno de ropa.

Harry quien nunca había visto tanta ropa junta miraba el cuarto asombrado.

—Párate acá —indicó Aura.

Harry se paró en el taburete indeciso.

—Levanta los brazos —a medida que ella hablaba, saco una cinta métrica y procedió a tomarle medidas —. Tu apariencia va a cambiar dentro de poco, por lo que deberemos adivinar tus medidas —Aura se quedó mirándolo mientras la cinta hacia su trabajo tal cual lo hacia la de Madame Malkin.

Cuando terminó, Aura cogió el pergamino y se perdió entre la ropa.

Harry se quedó mirando su entorno, admirando las estanterías que cubrían todas las paredes hasta el techo. Se encontraban llenas de ropa, con cajas acomodadas contra la pared. A decir verdad era el sueño de una persona con buen gusto.

Aura apareció con un brazo lleno de prendas —No tenemos mucha ropa para hombres, pero Sara Gwen pensó que iba a tener un niño. Al final fue niña, aunque le mandamos a hacer alguna ropa antes de darnos cuenta de que no lo era. Aquí están —dijo, dejándolas a los pies de Harry.

Harry brincó del taburete y se puso a buscar entre el montón de ropa. Todo era para personas delgadas y estaba hecho en colores oscuros. Básicamente era ropa que Harry no quería usar.

—Ummm… gracias… —dijo sin querer herir los sentimientos de la mujer. Pero no tenía intenciones de utilizar esa ropa.

Aura pareció adivinar lo que él estaba pensando —¡Probablemente ahora no eres capas de usarlas! Son para personas de constitución mas delgada, pero dentro de poco cambiaras y te quedaran.

Aura sacó su varita y la sacudió. Una maleta flotó detrás de ella y la ropa que había escogido para Harry, saltó en el aire doblándose y cayendo adentro.

—Equipaje hecho —Harry estaba más que listo para irse. Apenas iba a abrir su boca para preguntarle donde estaba la salida cuando Aura sonrió de la forma mas dulce y añadió —. Una ultima cosa, necesitas tu tatuaje.

Harry palideció levemente ante la idea. No le gustaba el dolor —¿Me lo puedo hacer la próxima vez que venga?

Aura pretendió no haber escuchado la réplica —Tranquilo, no duele —a medida que hablaba lo sacó del vestier y lo llevo otra sala donde habían estado antes y después a otra habitación —. Solo siéntate.

—Súbete la bota del pantalón.

Harry movió levemente su pierna derecha.

Aura lo miro de manera reprobatoria —La izquierda.

Harry hizo lo que se le dijo y esperó.

—Lo voy a hacer —dijo la mujer mientras sacaba su varita para después murmurar un complicado hechizo mientras señalaba el tobillo de Harry.

El chico sintió como una picazón recorría su cuerpo. Primero frio, luego caliente, extraña pero placentera.

—Vale, hecho —Aura puso la varita de nuevo en su túnica y sonrió a Harry de manera encantadora —. Te lo dije, sin dolor y ahora estarás mas protegido que cuando vives con los Dursley.

Harry miró su tobillo y vio como las alas brillaban al entrar en contacto con la luz.

—Ya te puedes ir, suerte con lo de encontrar tu pareja.

Harry asintió. —Gracias Aura.

—No hay problema. Ahora vete, tu lechuza te espera.

Cuando Harry se daba vuelta para irse, Aura lo detuvo una última vez —Te debes quitar la capa cuando salgas del edificio, y no debes decir a nadie sobre este lugar.

Harry asintió, y se detuvó antes de irse, —¿Aura? —esta lo miró de manera interrogativa —, nunca me dijiste quien era tu pareja.

Aura sonrió. —No creo que lo conozcas, es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry hizo lo mismo. —A decir verdad, si lo conozco.

La sonrisa de Aura creció más. —El podrá ayudarte. Ahora vete. Adiós y buena suerte Harry.

—Ciao Aura —Harry dejo la habitación y silbó a Hedwig que voló hacia él, con la maleta llena de ropa en sus patas. El moreno bajó las escaleras e hizo su camino a través de la habitación llena de gente, de vuelta a las oscuras salas de estar y después hacia la puerta.

En la entrada sonrió al vigilante, quitándose la capa y guardándola en la mochila. En cuanto salió, se dio cuenta que algunas personas aun seguían en el callejón. Decidiendo llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo y regresar a casa.

…TBC…

Taran!, Loves da una reverencia a su publica y se le humedecen los ojos. Creanme, la lectura de estos capitulos comparado con lo que habia antes de la traduccion es excelente.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hoy les dare galletitas morenitas como las que acabo de comer! XD saben a leche condensada y chocolate *.*


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

**_-Loves_**

**CAPITULO 3: LA MADRIGUERA**

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Hedwig voló y se paró en la parte más alta del guardarropa, oscuro y de difícil acceso, podría dormir.

Harry tiró su maleta en la cama y se estiró antes de caer al lado de esta, alcanzándola para sacar la ropa con el fin de estudiarla. Finalmente cogió una camiseta verde oscuro, que se amoldaba a la forma del cuerpo. Como se iba a poner esa ropa sin ayuda de magia era un misterio.

El sonido de algo tocando la ventana llamó la atención de Harry, una lechuza que no conocía estaba moviéndose impacientemente en el alfeizar. Rápidamente se deslizo de la cama y abrió la ventana para que el animal entrara.

La lechuza no era muy amigable, y tan pronto como Harry retiró la carta de su pata se fue. El chico no reconoció la lechuza, pero si la letra en el sobre color crema, en el que se podía leer Harry Potter.

Rápidamente abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

_Harry,_

_Te__ recogeremos para llevarte donde los Weasley mañana la mediodía._

_Por favor ten todo empacado y espéranos_

_Sinceramente _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Harry sonrió ¡Perfecto! Podría hablar con Kingsley y vería a Ron y Hermione, o al menos eso esperaba. Puso la carta a un lado devolviendo su atención a la ropa ¿Qué haría?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas nuevas en el baúl. Revisó el cuarto buscando las pocas cosas que aun no había empacado. Cuando recogió su maleta, el libro de cuero y la caja cayeron. Rápidamente dejó la maleta y recogió los objetos que se habían caído. Había olvidado que Aura se los había dado.

Abrió la caja de nuevo, la tobillera de oro con piedras incrustadas todavía se encontraba sobre la almohadilla de seda azul oscuro. La toco suavemente con un dedo antes de sacarla para echarle un vistazo. Cuando lo hizo las piedras cogieron los rayos de sol que hacían camino en su cuarto de forma lúgubre.

Vio con asombro el brillo de las piedras antes de desabrochar las alas, rodeó su tobillo con la cadena y la abrochó de nuevo. En cuanto termino, la tobillera brilló intensamente antes de volver a su estado normal. Harry parpadeó y tocó la cadena, ahora era fría y lisa como el vidrio.

El estomago de Harry sonó de repente fuertemente, avisando a su dueño que tenia hambre. Al Gry le costó un minuto poner el libro con sus implementos de estudio antes de bajar.

Los Dursley por supuesto no se habían dado cuenta que su sobrino había salido en la mañana, como tampoco que había regresado. Si mucho sabían que se encontraba en su cuarto.

A Harry no sorprendió u ofendió que no lo miraran en cuanto entró en la habitación. Pasó por el lado de tía Petunia que le hacia una ensalada de frutas a el 'gran' primo de Harry, Dudley. Mientras se encontraba distraída el chico cogió una manzana y después llenó un vaso de agua antes de regresar a su cuarto. No se molestó en mencionar a los Dursley que se iría por el resto del verano. Ellos no lo sabrían antes de que su escolta y él se hubieran ido, ya que la familia estaría afuera para ir al día de campo anual de la compañía donde trabajaba tío Vernon.

~8~

Harry podía sentir como todo su cuerpo quemaba y temblaba. Trató de quejarse, pero hasta ese pequeño movimiento su cuerpo lo resentía. El único sonido que podía hacer, era llorar en el gran vacío de su mente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido acostado en su cama, antes de que sus ojos humedecieran y un dolor agudo bajara por su espina. Mordió su labio cuando llegó otra ola de dolor, probando rápidamente el sabor de la sangre. La bilis subió por su garganta, tomándole lo poco de energía que le quedaba darse media vuelta y vomitar en su tarro de basura. ¡Aura no había mencionado esto!

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo limpiar su boca débilmente. Para lo único que tenia energía era para quedarse en cama, mirando la oscuridad del cuarto sutilmente iluminado por lámparas. Mientras se encontraba ahí, sintió como su mundo desparecía y la oscuridad lo tragaba.

Harry no se acordaba de haber visto algo mas que oscuridad por varias horas, por lo tanto se extraño al ver una llama dorada que apuntaba a sus ojos. Se movió y trato que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo. El sol se había alzado y se encontraba suspendido en su ventana, llenando toda su habitación con una luz cálida.

El moreno recogió sus gafas de la mesa de noche y se las puso. Unos minutos después se las arreglo para subir su mano y tocar el labio en la parte que había mordido. Una mirada al bote de basura le reveló la presencia de mas sangre de la que creía era saludable, el moreno se sentó un poco rápido, o al menos eso le dijo su cabeza al marearse por el repentino movimiento.

Hedwig ululo gentilmente preocupada desde su perchero en la parte más alta del guardarropa cuando Harry se levanto de la cama e hizo su camino al baúl en busca de ropa limpia, la preocupación de la lechuza hizo que se mirara en el espejo, notando que no lucia tan delgaducho como acostumbraba.

No se molesto en reaccionar, todavía demasiado cansado por su transformación de medianoche para poder hacer algo. Después de remover el contenido del baúl por unos minutos, se decidió por una ropa de segunda mano de Dudley dejando la ropa que Aura le había dado guardada de manera segura en el baúl.

Ya vestido, bajó las escaleras en busca de algo de comida. Miro al reloj 6:30. Después de estirar sus adoloridos músculos y flexionar sus dedos, abrió la nevera y encontró algo de comida apetitosa.

Manteniéndose pendiente del tiempo, se sentó en la mesa y silenciosamente comió su primer comida en lo que habían sido años. Antes de volver a su cuarto, limpio todo y puso los platos que había usado de nuevo su lugar.

Demasiado inquieto para dormir mas, abrió el baúl y sacó el libro de arpías, se sentó en su cama y abrió el objeto. Las páginas se encontraban llenas con la misma escritura que tenia su capa. Gruñó lleno de incredulidad y se dio por vencido. Tirando el libro de nuevo al baúl, se recostó cerrando sus ojos.

Parecían horas desde que esta recostado antes de escuchar a los Dursley despertarse. Miró el reloj las 10:35; sus escoltas llegarían en una hora, pero su inquietud lo tenia corriendo las manos a través de su desordenado cabello pensando que hacer hasta que llegara el momento de partir.

Finalmente decidió hacer tareas y pasar la hora que faltaba hacienda el ensayo de pociones. El tiempo paso lentamente antes de escuchar a los Dursley irse y que todo se volviera silencioso.

Cuando termino la tarea de pociones y apenas había comenzado la de Hechizos, escuchó un fuerte ´CRACK´ que venía del primer piso. Sus sentidos arpía se despertaron sin encontrar alguna clase de peligro en bajar las escaleras. Empaco sus ensayos y encerró a Hedwig en su jaula antes de bajar y encontrarse con Kingsley y Tonks, los cuales miraban con horror al ver la pulcritud en las estancias decoradas a la moda.

—!Harry¡ —exclamó Tonks dándole un pequeño abrazo —¿Como estas?

—Bien gracias —dijo Harry regresándole la sonrisa

—¿Tus cosas están listas? —preguntó Kingsley dando un paso adelante

—Si, están en le piso de arriba.

Kingsley siguió a Harry hasta el pequeño cuarto de este.

—Aura me dijo que te conoció el otro día —murmuro el auror —, no te preocupes por eso. Te cubrí para que la Orden pensara que solo te fuiste de compras.

Harry le agradeció para después decirle —No pensé que alguien me viera abandonar la casa.

Kingsley solo asintió.

Harry se figuro que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntar todo lo que pudiera mientras tuviera la oportunidad —Aura me dio un libro, pero no puedo leerlo —sacó el libro Arpía de su baúl y se lo mostró al Auror.

—Oh, si —Kingsley tomo el libro y lo abrió en una página cualquiera —. Tu parte Arpía va a ser capaz de reconocerlo cuando tu transformación haya llegado a cierto punto.

Harry asintió. Las cosas de los Arpías estaban destruyendo sus nervios.

Kingsley le devolvió el libro y sacó su varita para levitar el baúl al primer piso donde se encontraba Tonks esperándolos. —Vamos a aparecernos —dijo a Harry cuando ponía el baúl y la jaula en el piso —, tu iras con Tonks y yo llevare tus cosas.

Harry asintió y tomo el brazo de Tonks. Nunca se había aparecido y después de hacerlo decidió que no lo quería hacer de nuevo.

—!Harry¡ —fue la advertencia que recibió antes de ser atropellado por una sobre-excitada Hermione. Harry se cayó para atrás de manera dolorosa en el piso.

—¡Auch! Mione, lo vas a salir matando —Harry miró para encontrarse con la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Hola chicos —saludo cuando Hermione se le quitó de encima y lo ayudó a ponerse de pies.

Todavía estaban en esas cuando Kingsley apareció con su baúl y una Hedwig bastante enojada. Kingsley pretendió no ver las manchas de pasto en la ropa de Harry y el sonrojo en la cara de Hermione —Los veré pronto —les dijo con una sonrisa —. Y ten cuidado Harry —añadió.

Harry asintió y les agradeció a los dos aurores los cuales desaparecieron con otro fuerte ´CRACK´.

El trío entró a la cocina de los Weasley cuando la Sra. Weasley estaba haciendo el almuerzo. —¡Harry querido! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto cuando lo abrazaba para después examinarlo de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien Sra. Weasley —replico el chico, sonriendo cordialmente.

Al poco tiempo, todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa comiendo el almuerzo. Mientras tanto Ron le contaba a Harry lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Harry escucho todo en silencio, debatiendo consigo si debía decir a sus amigos acerca de su herencia. De todas maneras notarían algo extraño en cuanto Harry sacara sus alas de manera inesperada e hiciera el cambio 'realmente feo'.

Al final decidió esperar para dar las explicaciones, de todas maneras Hermione se daría cuenta de las cosas. Daría las explicaciones cuando ella se diera cuenta, pero no por ahora.

…TBC…

Este capitulo, es corto y conciso. Pero aca se los traigo para que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Ya saben que nos alimentamos a base de reviews y hoy para ustedes habra galletitas con chips de chocolate y leche calientita XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

**CAPITULO 4: VERDADES Y ATAQUES MORTIFAGOS.**

Harry mordió su labio a medida que se examinaba para darse cuenta que su figura de piel y huesos de antes se habían llenado y curveado hasta que su cuerpo se viera realmente femenino y delicado. Disgustado, noto que no había crecido.

Después comenzó el recorrido por su cara. El cambio mas asombroso era su cabello, el cual era mas brillante, pero conservaba su desorden habitual. Siseo cuando noto como sus ojos color esmeralda parecían destellar detrás de sus gafas, las cuales descansaban en unas cremosas mejillas. Parpadeo unas dos veces antes de disgustarse mas, sus ojos parecían los de una mujer cuando utiliza pestañas falsas… ¡Solo que las suyas eran verdaderas¡

—!Mierda¡ —murmuro Harry. La ropa que antes era de su primo ya no le servía. Tendría que empezar a utilizar la ropa que Aura había escogido para él.

Harry podía jurar que Hermione lo miraba de forma diferente. Hasta Ron sospechaba algo, estaba seguro que en cuanto caminara con sus ropas nuevas en la habitación se darían cuenta.

Acomodo de nuevo un pedazo travieso de cabello, al tacto se sentía como seda, no era la sensación que antes daba. Después de buscar, por bastante tiempo, en su baúl; saco un par de jeans negros angostos y una camiseta azul que se adhería a su piel. Casi se sentía asustado de mirarse en el espejo…

Harry no estaba calmado cuando cerró su habitación, y se encamino al piso inferior. Las Señora Weasley le había dado la habitación que solía ser de los gemelos, ya que estos habían remodelado el apartamento que quedaba encima de la tienda de bromas y se habían mudado a este. Esta sería la primera vez que alguien vería los cambios en Harry después de que este recibiera su herencia. Se encontraba incomodo, incluso con los Weasley quienes eran prácticamente su familia.

Encontró a Ginny y Hermione ayudando a la Sra. Weasley en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo. La pelirroja menor fue la primera en notar la ropa nueva del chico, dejando caer una pila de platos mientras murmuraba algo. Hermione tuvo un poco mas de suerte con su reacción, si se puede calificar así el quedar parecer un pez en pleno proceso de tomar aire, mientras que la mayor de las mujeres solo atino a desmayarse.

—Asumiré que no les gusta —dijo Harry.

Ginny parpadeo y abrió su boca antes de volverla a cerrar sin decir una palabra. La chica no sabía que hacer, excepto ver las curvas frente a ella y que obviamente eran bastante femeninas.

A Hermione lo tomo unos pocos segundos responder. Para moverse y empezar a revisar a la Sra. Weasley.

—Uhmm, ehhh… —Harry toco su camiseta antes de volver a mirar las dos chicas, inseguro de que decir. Por suerte fue salvado por la llegada de Ron, que obviamente no se percato de la apariencia de Harry.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Que hay para comer? —al pelirrojo, le tomo unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de la atmosfera que reinaba en el ambiente. Mirando a su alrededor se encontró a Hermione que lo miraba desde donde se encontraba su madre inconsciente —¿Qué paso? —pregunto sin mirar a Harry.

Hermione abrió su boca para responder, pero un sonido fuerte y horrible salió del cielo y llamo la atención de todos. Ginny grito de forma alarmada, mientras que el sentido arpía de Harry le gritaba peligro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se las arreglo Hermione finalmente para decir con voz asustada. Después de no recibir respuesta, se paro en la ventana. Afuera donde antes había un sol brillante ahora era solo oscuridad y frio.

—!DEMENTORES¡ —a medida que estas palabras abandonaron los labios de Harry algo choco contra la puerta.

—!CORRAN¡ —grito Hermione con una nota de pánico en su voz, que al ver a la Sra Weasley se acentuó mas.

—!Váyanse, yo la cuidare¡ —grito Harry. Si lo que dijo Aura era verdad las arpías vendrían.

Ron con total fe en Harry agarro a Hermione y Ginny sacándolas de la cocina. Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento mientras que el pelirrojo le decía, con su mirada, claramente ´mas-vale-que-no-mueras´.

Harry se concentro en formar un escudo alrededor de la Sra. Weasley y el, cuando su lado arpía tomo el total control. Finalmente con el último destello de las velas, pudo hacer un campo de color oro alrededor de ambos. Esa fue la última cosa que pudo recordar antes de que la puerta volara de sus goznes y se estrellara contra la pared contraria.

El poder mágico detrás de la entrada sorprendió al chico, el cual casi dejo desaparecer el escudo, pero pudo controlar su magia en el último instante. Sintió como el campo paraba el efecto de los dementores los cuales se encontraban en toda la habitación. Los vio mover sus manos en grandes movimientos. Estos sentían la presencia de la mujer, la cual estaba volviendo en si, pero no podían sentir a Harry.

—¿H-Harry cariño…? —su voz se encontraba llena de confusión, no había notado la presencia de los dementores.

—Sra. Weasley necesito que se quede tranquila —dijo el moreno, mientras que los ojos de este se encontraban en las criaturas que alguna vez había temido.

—Harry ¿De que estas…? —la mujer cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los sirvientes de Lord Voldemort —Oh por…

Harry esperaba que se desmayara de nuevo, pero esta solo dejo salir un grito agudo. El dolor de sentir tal grito en un espacio cerrado hizo que Harry llevara las manos a los oídos. Ante sus ojos el campo de protección desapareció, soltando un sonido lastimero cuando su sentido arpía se negó a trabajar mas.

La frialdad lo atravesó de repente, sintió su felicidad poco a poco irse. Los gritos de su madre pronto volvieron para unirse a los gritos de Molly. Y Harry sintió su mundo comenzar a desaparecer.

El moreno empezó a maldecirse por no traer su varita, rezando fervorosamente que las otras arpías se encontraran en camino. Se perdió a si mismo en los gritos de la mujer a su lado; los cuales fueron opacados por la voz de su madre… la cual se hizo mas y mas fuerte. Los ruegos y lamentos de esta llegaron hasta el corazón del chico, dando color a su mundo negro.

Justo antes de dar un paso a la masa negra que se encontraba en frente, Harry vio el contorno brillante de otra persona. No podía saberlo de forma correcta, pero de pronto sus sentidos arpías se activaron de nuevo, permitiéndole abrir los ojos y ver como dos dementores se acercaban poniendo sus manos sobre sus capuchas.

Harry salto, con piernas temblorosas pero capaces de mantenerlo de pie. Otro escudo delgado de color dorado se formó a su alrededor al acercarse un dementor, la criatura golpeo contra el campo y siseo enojado. El moreno se dio cuenta que al concentrarse era capaz de dirigir el campo hacia los dementores; pero no era efectivo ya que drenaba su energía, haciendo que el campo se volviera cada vez mas débil. Harry solo uso esa técnica un par de veces. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que sostuvo el escudo antes que la ayuda llegara.

—!HARRY¡ —el chico subió la mirada y respiro aliviado. Aura estaba en el marco de la puerta. Un par de alas color ámbar salían de las escapulas de la arpía, abiertas lo que permitía la estrecha habitación, su capa azul ondulaba perezosamente tras ella.

—Aura —murmuro Harry con alivio.

La mujer saco su varita moviéndola en dirección a los dementores. Un Dragón de las Antipodas de ojos ópalos y de colores gris-verde salió de esta y rodeo loas criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a sisear y moverse hacia la puerta destruida.

Harry noto que la Sra. Weasley seguía desmayada. Mentalmente agradeció a Merlín por eso… ¡La mujer gritaba demasiado agudo! Y pensaban que las arpías eran malas.

Aura se acerco a Harry después de haber escondido sus alas. —¿Harry? —dijo cuando se agacho y le toco la mejilla congelada.

Harry tembló al recibir el toque lleno de calor —Estoy bien —respondió finalmente

La arpía miro alrededor —Siento no haber venido antes —dijo mientras sonreía en señal de disculpa, tomándolo del brazo —. Debo hablar contigo —siguió, sacándolo fuera de la casa por donde antes había una puerta.

Afuera, Harry vio el cielo aclarar, pero la sensación de frialdad todavía estaba en el ambiente.

—Harry —Aura espero a que el la mirara —, usualmente esto no pasaría bajo circunstancias normales. Claro está que con Voldemort rondando necesitamos tomar medidas drásticas. Necesito entrenarte en caso tal de que algo pase de nuevo.

Harry asintió. Todavía temblaba por el ataque —¿Cómo sabían que estaba acá? —pregunto refiriéndose a los dementores.

—Me temo que debemos separarnos, pero te visitare muy pronto. Ten cuidado Harry —se despidió la chica dándole un abrazo, las alas volvieron a aparecer.

Harry se quedo viéndola hasta que esta desapareció de su vista.

~8~

Muy lejos de la Madriguera, cierto rubio de Slytherin estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro cuando una fuerza invisible lo atrapó —¿!QUE MIERDA¡? —se escucho el eco del grito por los salones en lo que pareció años.

~8~

Al poco tiempo que la familia Weasley se encontraba de nuevo en casa, Hermione llevo a Harry escaleras arriba al cuarto de Ginny donde ella se estaba quedando y procedió a darle la mirada ´se-que-esta-pasando-algo´.

Ginny y Ron se encontraban sentados en la cama de la pelirroja. Habían decidido que Hermione manejara la situación. Los dos todavía estaban un poco estupefactos después de escuchar hablar a su madre sobre lo que había pasado cuando se habían ido.

—Harry James Potter, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Harry miro hacia otro lado sin tener la certeza de que decir. Hermione no pararía hasta saber lo que quería, solamente que él no estaba seguro de decirles.

Hermione lo miro —No me hagas decir cosas de las que después nos arrepentiremos Harry. Esos dementores vinieron por ti, ¿No? Necesitamos saber eso para que nadie muera. No estamos preguntando esta información para decir que sabemos todo de ti, es algo serio, así que mas vale que empieces a hablar.

El chico miro a la morena y se sentó. Comenzó su explicación desde el principio, hablando de el par de cartas extrañas que recibió, acerca del club, como conoció a Aura, lo que habia aprendido hasta el momento y sobre el ataque de los dementores.

Los otros tres chicos se mantuvieron en silencio sepulcral, por lo que parecían años para los sensibles nervios de Harry. La pelirroja fue la primera en recuperarse —Entonces… ¿Eres un arpía? —pregunto

Harry asintió.

—!GENIAL¡

El moreno respiro aliviado, una menos, después dirigió la mirada a los dos restantes.

—Wow, creía que las arpías nunca habían existido —dijo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Demonios —atino a decir Ron

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, era mas de lo que esperaba —¿Les molesta?

Todos negaron.

—Bien, porque todavía no les he dicho la peor parte de todo. Todo arpía tiene una pareja… —Ron y Ginny lo miraban con la boca abierta, mientras que Hermione esperaba pensativa.

—Tiene sentido —murmuro la chica —¿Sabes quién es tu pareja?.

—!No lo sé¡, pero debo que encontrarlo antes de mi cumpleaños número 17 o ambos moriremos .

—Tal vez este en Hogwarts —sugirió Hermione.

De un momento a otro Ron tembló, haciendo que los otros dirigieran su atención a el —Solo se me vino a la mente 'Que tal que sea Malfoy.

Algo en Harry se removió sutilmente a la mención del nombre, pero el moreno desecho rápidamente la sensación.

—Sin importar quien sea nosotros te apoyaremos Harry —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—!Si¡, incluso si es Malfoy —dijo la pelirroja.

—Gracias —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa. Ahora que había pasado esto lo único que faltaba era encontrar su pareja.

~8~

Al día siguiente la Sra. Weasley todavía temblaba por el ataque de los dementores. Por tanto, el Sr. Weasley fue el que los llevo de compras. Harry y Ron estaban viendo las estanterías en la tienda de los gemelos cuando el moreno vio algo rubio. Su sentido arpía empezó a saltar como loco, haciendo creer al chico que había peligro, trato de sacar su escudo, el cual no se materializo como esperaba. Pero de todos modos su sentido arpía seguía fuera de control, al instante se sintió mareado, trato de sentarse, pero cayó en el intento.

—!Harry¡ —la cara de Ron apareció en su campo de visión. Su sentido arpía se clamaba y exaltaba. El chico masajeo su frente, primero dementores y ahora su sentido arpía, estaba completamente inestable. ¡Necesitaba leer el libro¡

—Harry ¿Qué paso? —el pelirrojo lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

—No lo sé, de pronto mi sentido arpía enloqueció —el Gry acaricio el codo en el que se golpeo al pegarse con un estante al momento de caer.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ron, Ginny y Hermione siguieron a Harry al cuarto de los gemelos, el chico saco el libro de su baúl.

Como los otros no podían leer, Harry lo hizo en voz alta; su lado arpía al fin reconocía la lengua —Las arpías son una de las criaturas que necesitan una pareja de por vida. El arpía, que usualmente es mujer, siempre va a tener una pareja masculina. Mucha de la información acerca de los machos es pura especulación y no se trata a fondo en este libro.

Ron bufo —Ya me lo figuraba.

Hermione lo callo e indico a Harry que siguiera.

—Las arpías normalmente tienen como pareja magos, ya que requieren del poder mágico de su pareja para reproducirse. Las arpías algunas veces aceptaran un veela, o en casos muy raros un squib como pareja. Cuando una arpía ve por primera vez su compañero, la naturaleza de la criatura mágica tomara el control completo del ser, llevando en la mayoría de casos a mareos."

Harry termino de leer, quedando en silencio. Su lado arpía había visto algo de su pareja. Pero… ¿Quién era?

—Harry ¿A quién viste antes de sentirte mareado? —le pregunto Hermione.

—La tienda estaba llena de gente. Pudo haber sido cualquiera —respondió el chico. Pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar la imagen de una cabellera rubia platino. A lo que ayudaba el hecho de que cada vez que pensaba en una persona con el cabello de ese color su lado arpía se exaltaba. Todo estaba volviéndose realmente extraño.

**...TBC…**

¡Juaz!, lamento no haber posteado antes. Pero ando en exámenes y no había podido editar el capitulo, aunque eso no me impidió hacerlo XD. Espero que les guste el capitulo. En verdad… es al que mas errores he cogido :O ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lo han podido leer antes?

Agradezco a cada lector y aun mas a cada persona que me deja un review y me cuenta que opina de la historia y lo que llevamos hasta ahora.

Besos y chocolates para tods

_**-Loves**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

**CAPITULO 5: ENTRENAMIENTO Y ALAS NEGRAS**

Harry evito la llama azul-plateada, rodando a un lado sin daño alguno.

Aura aterrizo en un sofá, frente al niño jadeante y sangrante —¡Concéntrate Harry! —instruyo mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas cubiertas por cuero blanco. Observo al moreno por unos segundos, dejándolo tomar un respiro antes de alcanzarlo y ponerlo de nuevo en pie; sus alas batiendo de forma perezosa detrás de ella.

—Lo siento Aura, parece que no puedo pensar muy rápido cuando me lanzas bolas de fuego azul —respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

La arpía no mostro signos de haber escuchado al chico —¿Sabes? Seria mas fácil si supieras quien es tu pareja. Así podrías imaginarlo —una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara del moreno —. Has tenido suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor es que subamos donde los magos —Harry asintió, tropezando.

—¡Wow! —murmuro mientras Aura lo sostenía —¡Maldición! Esto tomo mucho de mí —admitió mientras a la mujer.

Mientras seguían ahí, dejando que el Gry se recupera después del entrenamiento, uno de los guardaespaldas, que Harry había conocido la primera noche que fue al club, apareció —¿Aura?

—Quédate aquí Harry —ordeno la mujer antes de caminar hacia el guardaespaldas y hablar en privado. Harry se recostó contra la pared, mirando alrededor.

Estaba en el mismo club nocturno al que Aura lo traía cada noche desde que empezaron el entrenamiento. En una habitación bastante grande, vacía y con unas cuantas marcas de quemaduras.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que esta la mujer salió, pero cuando esta regreso ya estaba un poco asustado. El cabello negro cuasi morado de la mujer estaba cogido en una cola de caballo. Todavía utilizaba los pantalones de cuero, pero ahora tenía accesorios color morado, una correa de dragón y una blusa sin mangas del mismo material de los pantalones. Parecía una criatura exótica con las alas desplegadas.

Harry no pudo contener la admiración en su voz —¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto. Aura acostumbrada a la adulación, no se molesto por avergonzar al hermoso niño que se encontraba frente a ella. Trato de no parecer preocupada al ver el sudor deslizarse por la frente del chico. Realmente necesitaba su pareja…

—Solamente otra fiesta —replico la arpía, arreglándoselas para dar una sonrisa de verdad mientras lo tomaba del brazo —. Vamos —fue la única advertencia que recibió Harry antes de desaparecer. Una mancha fugaz de colores bronce, ámbar, negro y azul oscuro fue todo lo que quedo de ambos

Cuando Harry parpadeo de nuevo, se encontraba en la antigua habitación de Fred y George en la Madriguera. Aura lo volvió a estudiar de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo evitar que la preocupación apareciera en su voz, —¿Vas a estar bien? —pregunto.

—Sí, lo estaré —dijo Harry antes de colapsar en la cama de George.

—¡Claro! —respondió la mujer al arpía dormido —Buenas noches Harry —murmuro, añadiendo —Buena suerte en el colegio, espero que encuentres pronto a tu pareja.

Harry murmuro una respuesta, antes de darse vuelta y caer en un sueño tan profundo que ni el mismo Voldemort podría molestar.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despiérta! —el moreno se quejo, dando la espalda a la voz que lo llamaba —¡Harry James Potter! ¡Despierta ya! —unas manos sobre sus hombro que lo sacudían violentamente para que se despertara.

—¿Qué? —replico mientras abría los ojos.

La imagen borrosa de Hermione parada frente a él, lo hizo parar todo insulto que tenía preparado para la persona que lo despertaba, tapando sus ojos para evitar la imagen parecida a Medusa.

—¡Harry levántate! Ya casi es hora de ir al colegio. Aquí están tus gafas —dijo Hermione pasándole las gafas, el moreno se las puso rápidamente.

La chica no se ve tan mal una vez puedes verla nítidamente —¿Levantarme?... ¿Por qué? —pregunto desperezándose.

Hermione lo miro irritada —¿Hogwarts?, supuestamente debemos regresar al colegio hoy ¿Recuerdas?

A la mención del nombre del colegio, Harry se sentó —¿Colegio hoy?

—Si —confirmo la morena con una sonrisa, antes de abandonar la habitación para que el arpía se pudiera cambiar en paz.

Harry salió de la cama y saco ropa del baúl. Después de ponerse un jean y una camiseta pegada, se dedico a peinar su cabello, aunque lucia mas sedoso, no había dejado de ser desordenado y difícil de domar. Harry pasó el cepillo, dándose por vencido al poco tiempo.

—Harry ¿Estás listo compañero? —llamo Ron, abriendo la puerta y entrando, todavía estaba en proceso de ponerse el jersey Weasley marrón, haciendo sonar su voz ahogada.

—¿Qué? —Harry se dio la vuelta para ver como la cabeza de Ron emergía de la prenda— Si… —respondió, dando la vuelta y observándose de nuevo.

Se dio una pasada final con el cepillo —Listo cuando quieras.

—Sip… —Ron parecía haber dejado su cuerpo, mientras observaba una molécula de polvo sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—Mmmm, ¿Ron? —Harry camino hacia Ron, tocando suavemente el hombro del chico.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —Harry nunca había visto a su amigo tan distraído.

—Ehh ¿Si?

Harry sabía que pasaba. Después de recibir su herencia arpía, había descubierto que podía sentir la atracción que una persona sentía hacia otra, pero ninguno de sus amigos se había acercado a contarle sus problemas.

Desde la puerta Harry escucho a Hermione —Ronald, Harry ¿Ya están listos? —miro a la despeinada prefecta y asintió. Viéndola todavía parada ahí, reconoció que era mejor moverse.

—¡Vamos ´Mione! —Harry agarro su baúl y empezó a arrastrarlo detrás de ella, con Ron a su lado.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, la Sra. Weasley apareció al final de estas —¿Están listos?

La mujer estaba mucho mejor del incidente de los dementores, aunque no se había recuperado completamente. Ahora había algo dulce en ella, que parecía ir mejor que la Molly gritona que solía proyectar. El Trió Dorado asintió, siguiéndola a la chimenea. El estomago de Harry se revolvió ante el simple pensamiento de viajar por red flu.

—Harry querido, tu primero —el moreno asintió, soltó el baúl y dio un paso dentro de la chimenea, —¡Plataforma 9¾! —exclamo.

Las llamas cobraron vida y el mundo desapareció frente a los ojos de Harry. Su sentido arpía se removió con disgusto, graznando y haciendo tragar al chico una gran cantidad de hollín. De repente dio una vuelta rápida antes de salir a una plataforma llena. Estudiantes pululaban a su alrededor; rápidamente se paro y sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Tan pronto termino de arreglarse, salió Ron seguido por Ginny y Hermione. Los cuatro amigos tuvieron tiempo de arreglarse, antes que el Sr y la Sra Weasley llegaran con las maletas.

—¿Todo el mundo esta listo? —pregunto el Sr. Weasley, observando el pequeño grupo de adolescentes que respondió positivamente. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la plataforma de forma inconsciente, su sentido arpía buscaba. Estando distraído, fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de la Sra Weasley.

—¡Harry! Acuérdate de tener cuidado, y no te metas en problemas —el moreno asintió, imposibilitado para hablar. Dio un pequeño suspiro en señal de alivio tan pronto como la mujer dejo de abrazarlo, para secarse las lágrimas.

Hermione al notar su angustia de ser tocado, trato de salvarlo, arrastrándolo hacia la máquina de color rojo la cual cortaba con su silbido las despedidas de padres y estudiantes. Los cuatro subieron al tren y sacudieron las manos en señal de despedida a los padres Weasley a medida que el tren cobraba velocidad.

**~8~**

Mientras que se despedían de los pelirrojos mayores, cierta persona de cabello plateado, de sexto año, prefecto de Slytherin hacia su camino hacia el compartimento de los prefectos.

Draco estaba de mal humor por la culpa de una fastidiosa perra, Pansy Parkinson, que lo seguía como una lapa. El chico gruñía de rabia cada dos por tres, mientras esta no paraba de hablar de sus vacaciones en América. Al rubio le importaban en lo mínimo las malditas vacaciones, de hecho, pensó maliciosamente mientras empujaba a algunos alumnos de primer año _´Desearía que alguna criatura se hubiera comido su escuálido cuerpo en vacaciones´_.

Finalmente llego al compartimiento y entro, cerrando la puerta en la cara de perro faldero de Pansy. Noto ausentemente que dos partes del Trió de Oro estaban ahí. Bufando a estos, tomo su lugar en la mesa y espero a que los Premios Anuales llegaran. Miro agriamente a todos en el compartimento cuando abrieron campo para que Pansy se sentara a _su_ lado, noto que Ron había sido el único en mirarlo antes de volver a mirar a la despeinada sabelotodo que tenia al lado, para continuar con alguna pelea sin sentido. El rubio sonrió ante su pensamiento de que Ron y Hermione peleaban mas que un matrimonio viejo.

Después de finalizar la reunión Draco, con Pansy todavía persiguiéndolo sin parar de hablar a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, regreso al compartimento que los Slytherin de sexto compartían. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe y Nott estaban sentados comiendo dulces y hablando de las vacaciones.

—Draco, finalmente nos acompañas —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Draco solo asintió y se sentó al lado del muchacho de cabello oscuro, todos riendo al ver como Nott le cerraba la puerta en la cara de la chica antes que pudiera entrar. Draco se unió a la conversación mientras se acercaban a Hogwarts

A medida que el cielo se pintaba de un gris cada vez mas oscuro y las estrellas cobraban vida, el tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad. El grupo comenzó a arreglarse para bajar. La estación de Hogsmade era un pandemónium aun mayor que la estación en Londres, ya que los padres estaban ahí para controlar los de primer año.

Todo el mundo golpeaba, tratando de llegar a donde estaban sus amigos, y había pelea para encontrar asiento en los carruajes que los llevarían al gran banquete. Mientras que los otros Slytherin buscaban un carruaje vacio, Draco empujo a un lado unos alumnos de tercero y espero frente a ellos su carruaje. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras los Slytherin llenaban el carruaje y Nott les cerraba la puerta en la cara de los chicos con cara descompuesta antes que pudieran decir algo.

—Da gusto ver que todavía no hayas perdido tu toque —dijo Blaise a Draco, el cual miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Los otros lo dejaron solo y se sentaron en la parte de atrás para disfrutar el camino lleno de baches en los abultados asientos.

**~8~**

Hermione halo a Harry que miraba atentamente a su alrededor —Harry ¿Podrías mover por favor? —pregunto exasperada, aproximándose a los carruajes.

—Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero es que… —no termino la frase, había visto el mismo cabello platinado del callejón Diagon. Su arpía se revolcó un poco antes que los ojos de Harry se apartaran de tan bella vista.

Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda —¿Listo compañero?

Harry asintió, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer en su pecho, al perder de vista el cabello platinado. La agonía se instalo en el arpía al perder esa visión.

Nadie pareció notar lo distraído que estaba a medida que el carruaje avanzaba. Se sentó solo con su agonía. Mientras Ron y Neville, con el que compartían transporte, discutían sobre la temporada de Quidditch.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando el carruaje paro, trayendo a Harry a la realidad. Después de bajar del coche, dio una paramada de agradecimiento a los Thretsal, y se encamino al Gran Comedor. Mientras seguía el mar de estudiantes que iban al Gran Comedor, antes de entrar y dirigirse a su propia mesa, una mano cremosa lo cogio del hombro y lo aparto del camino de los otros estudiantes.

—¿Qué? —Harry se relajo al reconocer los familiares ojos azules de su mentora —¿Aura?

—Hola a ti también —sonrió la arpía, inspeccionándolo, sin dejar de notar la ropa. Tenía una túnica Gryffindor como el resto de estudiantes, pero de algún modo parecían un poco más chic en la delgada figura.

Harry, no pudo evitar detallar a Aura. Estaba vestida de manera simple, pero efectiva, una túnica purpura con plateado. —¿Qué haces aquí? —finalmente se las arreglo para decir.

—Soy profesora nueva este año —la sonrisa de Aura creció, guiñándole un ojo, Harry la miro confundido. Aura lo saco de la multitud, murmurándole al oído —. Ya que tienes que matar a Voldemort es mejor que termines tu entrenamiento arpía pronto —Harry entendió, pero ella siguió —, por eso para poder ayudarte a terminarlo seré tu profesora. De este modo, no será tan sospechoso que sigas escabulléndote —el chico parpadeo mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello oscuro unas dos veces antes de asentir en señal de entendimiento.

Había un extraño pensamiento circulando su cabeza, _´Porque me escabulliría para eso´_—¡Vete!, hablaremos mas tarde —dijo, empujándolo entre Ron y Hermione que esperaban a que la extraña mujer lo dejara soltara.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Hermione mientras miraba la nueva profesora

—Nueva profesora —respondió el moreno, sentándose antes que alguno de los dos pudiera hacerle mas preguntas. La chica lo observo antes de sacudir su cabeza ante la criatura obviamente olvidadiza.

Harry Potter desde que había recibido su herencia era aun mas enigmático que antes, y decir que era ´reticente´ antes no llegaría a ser ni la mitad de palabra para describir la personalidad del chico.

El sombrero seleccionador distrajo rápidamente a la prefecta, que trataba de memorizar los nombres de los niños que eran sorteados. Parecía que el tiempo no pasara antes de que Dumbledore se parara para anunciar el nuevo año que comenzaba y lo importante que era el trabajar todos juntos y el mantenerse vigilantes.

—Otro año que empieza y los días son cada vez mas oscuros, pero no caigan completamente en el terror del mundo y no olviden la alegría que también puede ofrecerles cada momento. Es tiempo de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y nuevos profesores, especialmente a la profesora Aura LeRov.

La arpía se paro con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara. Era una mujer hermosa y de todos modos no pudo mantener la atención de la multitud. Harry lo sabía, ya que sentía casi todos los ojos puestos en el. ¿Todos lo miraban con… lujuria? Paso saliva y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Dejo de mirar alrededor y volvió a prestar atención a Dumbledore, tratando de evitar la incomodidad. Si hubiera visto un poco mas, se habría encontrado con un par de ojos de plata liquida que miraban con furia a las personas que se atrevían a molestar a Harry Potter.

Cuando el último postre desapareció de la mesa los estudiantes se relajaron, cansados y listos para ir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Había sido un día largo y casi todos estaban lisos para dormir.

—Creo que es tiempo de que vayan a dormir —Dumbledore sonrió —Vamos, vamos —los estudiantes bastantes cansados se pusieron de pie y alinearon, marchando a través del Gran Comedor y los corredores.

Harry camino en la multitud, sin prestar atención a donde iba, una persona detrás de él lo empujo, mandándolo contra la persona al frente. Tan pronto como entro en contacto con la persona que lo empujo, una punzada, un dolor desgarrador recorrió su espalda, quedando entre sus escapulas.

Los ojos de Harry se inundaron de lágrimas, al recibir ondas de dolor golpeándolo. Agonizando cerca de todo el mundo, trato de alejarse de sus preocupados amigos. El dolor crecía cada vez mas, y lo único que quería era arrancar su propia piel.

—¿Harry? —la voz hizo eco en su cabeza.

—Ayuda… —pudo decir antes de colapsar de forma poco elegante en el corredor.

—Harry, ¡Tus alas! —apenas reconoció la voz de Aura, el dolor parecía salir desde sus huesos y le embotaba todos los sentidos.

No fue hasta que la mujer le alzo un poco la cabeza, delicadamente. Que pudo ver un ala salir de su espalda. Harry enfoco mas, viendo que tenia sangre y mucosa. Parecía un pichón de pájaro después de nacer; la necesidad de limpiarse vino a su cabeza.

Sintió como Aura se sacaba la capa y empezaba a limpiarle la sangre. Siseo de dolor, pero se sometió a la indignidad de ser atendido en un lugar público por la arpía adulta.

—Por lo visto acabas de tener contacto directo con tu pareja. ¿Quién es?

Harry siseo de nuevo, parpadeando y tragándose las lagrimas, su estresada mente proceso lo que le decía la mujer —Uhm… —trato de recordar quien lo había empujado, pero no tenía nada — No estoy seguro, estaba caminando solo y alguien me empujo, después sentí un dolor enceguecerme, mientras chocaba contra Ginny. Pero sé que ella no es mi pareja —hizo pucheros por un minuto mientras Aura pensaba en lo que había dicho —, ¡No estoy seguro! Había mucha gente y pudo ser cualquier persona —sus argumentos no sirvieron. La arpía simplemente asintió y volvió a limpiarlo.

Mientras Aura limpio al chico, pensó en que hacer —Necesitamos de verdad a tu pareja. Con tus alas a fuera vas a necesitar su guía y ayuda mas que nunca —dijo, riendo por los quejidos del chico.

La mayoría de sangre que no había sido limpiada se había pegado a la túnica de Harry, pero las alas, ahora limpias, eran un problema.

—Tal vez puedas hacer esto sin tu pareja —la mujer vio la frustración en la cara de él chico pero pretendió no darse cuenta —. Ahora, Harry necesito que te concentres en esconder tus alas.

Aura vio al chico reunir lo poco de magia que le quedaba antes de tratar de retractar sus alas. Harry no evito el gritar de dolor y dejar caer lágrimas calientes de dolor e ira.

Aura retiro las lagrimas. Cuando fue asignada como tutora del nuevo arpía por la Reina de su especia, no pensó que llegaría a amarlo como si fuera su propio hijo. Al ver el dolor del moreno, quería desvanecerlo.

—Tal vez debas tomarte libre mañana —dijo suavemente —, te daré excusas para los otros profesores —Harry negó, pero paro inmediatamente cuando el pequeño movimiento le trajo demasiado dolor. Aura beso maternalmente la frente del arpía —Ven Harry es hora que vayas a tu Sala Común y a tu cama.

La mujer solo sonrió, el niño se había dormido en medio del pasillo.

…**TBC…**

¡Dios! Sigo preguntándome como han leído este fanfic con los errores que tenia, pero me alegra el saber que ahora lo estoy subiendo con mejor calidad. Hoy me he demorado en postear y en verdad lo lamento :(. Pero ando un poco enferma, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia *w* ¿Vale?

Me aparezco también, para pedir un favor. ¿Hay alguien por acá que quiere ayudarme con el beteo de los capítulos? Lo agradecería desde el corazón y de regalo te daría (a ti, si a ti mi futura beta) millones de chocolates XD.

No siendo mas, les regalo a las(os) que están agripadas(os) como yo un buen té con limón. Y a las(os) que no… Mhmm un delicioso helado de café. ¿Reviews?

Besos

_**-Loves**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

**CAPITULO 6: SOSPECHAS**

Al día siguiente, rumores se habían esparcido como fuego en la escuela. Todo el mundo hablaba de Harry Potter.

—¿Viste como salió corriendo del comedor?

—Escuche a Jeffrey, que escucho a Dean decir que le habían salido un par de cosas negras de la espalda.

—Dicen que fue maldecido y ahora es una criatura del demonio, ¿Qué?, ¡Escuche eso!

Hermione, Ron y Ginny rodaron los ojos al oír comentarios tan absurdos, negándose a dar su opinión.

—¿Piensas que esta bien? —susurró Hermione a Ron en el desayuno después que Colin Creevey repitiera el comentario de la ´criatura oscura´ en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Eso espero… —respondió el pelirrojo, mientras comía una tostada.

Hermione asintió y volteó a ver quien era cuando sintió que alguien los miraba fijamente, descubriendo a la profesora LeRoy viéndola desde la mesa de profesores. Hermione tenía la impresión de que la nueva profesora sabía algo.

—Vamos Ron —Dijo mientras se paraba.

—'Mione ¿Adónde vamos? —Pregunto el chico mientras seguía a la prefecta pelicastaña. La chica camino directamente donde la profesora LeRoy, que estaba sentada entre Hagrid y el Profesor Snape.

—Srta. Granger, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? —la sonrisa de la mujer era de genuina curiosidad, pero el brillo en sus ojos daba a entender otra cosa.

—Profesora, me preguntaba si nos podría ayudar en algo —dijo Hermione devolviéndole la mirada a la arpía que sonrió aun mas.

—Por supuesto —La profesora puso su copa sobre la mesa y se paró. Esperó a que comenzaran a caminar para seguirlos fuera del comedor. Una vez estuvieron seguros, en el corredor vacio, la profesora los empujo a una esquina oscura.

—Harry esta bien — dijo calmada, viendo como los chicos respiraban tranquilos —. De todos modos necesita descansar y recuperarse antes de poder ver a alguien de nuevo.

—¿Qué paso? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando esta sintió pánico al escuchar las palabras ´descansar´ y ´recuperarse´.

—Salieron sus alas —dijo la mujer orgullosa; como si les estuviera diciendo que su hijo ganó el primer lugar en una Competencia de Deletreo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Ron mientras Hermione se quedó viéndola sin poder modular palabra.

Finalmente Hermione pudo hablar —Pero, ¿no necesita su pareja para hacer esto? —Aura asintió —, ¿Quién es?

—Bueno… verán, Harry no lo ha conocido aun —dijo Aura, su mirada un poco intranquila.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Ron, suplantando a Hermione, la cual parecía haber entrado en shock.

—Ya lo verán, pero ahora tenemos clases —la mujer se alejo tranquilamente, dejando a los dos chicos parados mirándose, llenos de preguntas.

—¡No dijo donde se encontraba! —siseo el pelirrojo molesto.

**~8~**

Harry estaba dormido plácidamente en cama ajena, sintiendo la suave textura de las sabanas de seda en su lastimada espalda. Sus dedos se deslizaban delicadamente por un cabello rubio platinado, los ojos plata de su pareja contemplándolo en adoración. Harry sintió su corazón saltar un latido. La luz rodeándolos y golpeando suaves plumas negras, haciéndolas brillar tenuemente a su alrededor, una imagen perfecta.

—Te amo —una voz le susurro al oído. Tembló, deseando mas de esa persona misteriosa que parecía muy familiar.

**~8~**

—¿Harry? —una voz lo llamaba suavemente, mientras parpadeaba su sueño.

—¿Hmm?

La cara sonriente de Aura apareció en su campo visual —Que dulce de tu parte el despertarte —dijo poniendo una bandeja llena de comida en las piernas del chico —. Come, necesitas energía.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto Harry, sentándose.

—Acaba de pasar el desayuno, te traje algo de comida antes de irme a clases —la arpía aparto el cabello que tenía en la cara —. Regresare mas tarde para revisarte, descansa —ordenó dejándolo desayunar.

Harry cogío una tostada y la mordió delicadamente. Pensó en su sueño, mo pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa persona misteriosa, que lo habia hecho sentirse completo…

Trató de volver a dormir después del desayuno, pero ya no podía. Finalmente reconoció la cama como la perteneciente a Aura, la mujer habia traído algunas cosas personales.

La primer pista eran los libros escritos en lenguaje arpía, que por suerte ya podía leer. También habia un portarretrato que según lo que Aura le habia dicho era Harmony la primer Reina arpía.

La Reina era una mujer orgullosa con piel suave y mejillas coloreadas de rosa pálido, labios color cereza y cabellos dorados dispersos elegantemente por sus hombros. Harry se demoro estudiando las alas, eran de color bronce, brillando en toda su plenitud.

De la imagen de Harmony la mirada de Harry siguió hasta dar con la de la segunda reina, Rowena. Mas delicada que la otra Reina, con cara redonda y ojos de azul líquido, bastante llamativos. Sus labios eran delgados y pálidos, su cabello era un rubio oscuro, cortado a la altura de los hombros. Las alas color ámbar, dispuestas de tal manera que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo.

La foto favorita de Harry era la de una arpía con el que parecía ser su pareja. En la imagen rezaba _'Selene la arpía y Alvaise su pareja'._

Selene era hermosa, cuando le habían tomado la foto tenia unos diecisiete años, tal vez un poco mas, piel cremosa, cuerpo delgado y delicado. Sus labios rojo oscuro contrastaban con ojos de color dorado con los que miraba a su amor. Harry observo, como en la foto animada los amantes se abrazaban y susurraban cosas al oído del otro. El cabello de la Reina negro brillante, negro como sus alas que parecían la medianoche, extendidas perezosamente en su rededor

Alvaise era un hombre de rasgos fuertes, con cabello crespo y negro, peinado hacia atrás. Ocasionalmente miraba hacia la habitación, y la luz era atrapada en sus ojos azul cobalto, antes de volver su mirada de nuevo a su amada, a la cual parecía nunca soltar.

El fondo de la foto era tan único como sus personajes. Era un fondo rosa pálido, con flores de color crema de las cuales caían pétalos alrededor de ellos. Todo era demasiado perfecto, la parte arpía del chico se acongojo.

Debía ser la ciento y tantas vez que Alvaise cargaba a Selene y daba vueltas con ella. El ver como se le iluminaba la cara de Selene y el escuchar su risa cristalina; estaba empezando a deprimir seriamente al chico.

—¿Harry? —su mirada finalmente abandonó a la pareja y enfocó a Aura recostada contra el marco de la puerta. No mostro interés en la ropa limpia que ella traía.

La arpía enfoco el objeto de atención del muchacho —¿Te gusta?

Harry se sorprendió levemente al ver como la mujer ya había entrado en la habitación y estaba tendiendo las ropas sobre la cama —Si, es una pintura hermosa —murmuró la mujer mientras su mirada volvía de nuevo a la arpía y su pareja.

—Selene era una prima tercera. Antes… —se interrumpió, retirando la mirada; después de volver a tener control sobre si misma continúo —. Antes que Voldemort matara a Alvaise —el tono de su voz cambio rápidamente —. Se quitó la vida para poder estar de nuevo con él.

—Ohh… —Harry no supo que decir a Aura para hacerla sentir mejor, así que vio un rato mas el retrato dándole tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Entendía perfectamente a la pareja que no conoció, entendió porque harían cualquier cosa para seguir juntos.

Aura suspiró un par de veces más antes de tranquilizarse —Esa es otra razón por la que los arpías somos tan protectores con cualquier persona que este en nuestra vida. Arpías, sus parejas e hijos; cuidamos de todos ellos y nos aseguramos que no sufran daño.

Harry le dio su sonrisa encantadora de pequeño travieso —Y yo que pensaba que era especial para ti por que era lo mas cercano que tenias para tratar como un bebe.

Aura enrojeció de repente y le tiró las ropas —Vístete, pareces estar lo suficientemente bien para ir a cenar —antes de que Harry pudiera protestar ya habia salido de la habitación.

Finalmente, el moreno salió de la cama y miro las ropas —Gracias Aura —murmuro sarcásticamente, vistiendo unos pantalones negros que se pegaban a su cuerpo en los sitios correctos. No necesitaban correa, pero habia una de piel de dragón. Los zapatos eran del mismo material, fuerte pero elegante.

Para cuando se puso la camisa sin mangas de cuero negro que mostraba su curvilíneo cuerpo, estaba listo para morir de vergüenza. Estaba seguro que ni los proxenetas vestían a sus prostitutas de esa manera.

El espejo al instante empezó a hablarle sensualmente —Oh, mi querido luces arrollador. ¡Si fuera tu pareja y no un simple viejo espejo!

Finalmente supero lo suficiente el bochorno que sentía para mirarse de nuevo. De hecho lucia bien, admitió mientras arreglaba sus gafas y peinaba su cabello tapando la cicatriz.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Aura.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta pero notó algo, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y mostraba un cuarto de color blanco cenizo en mármol. Era normal, nada estaba fuera de lugar, excepto las ropas que colgaban.

Esas ropas le habían pertenecido, estaban desgarradas y cubiertas en sangre. La ropa de Aura también estaba ahí, de repente el pelinegro se sintió enfermo. Su estomago se alborotó y sintió como daba vueltas; se las arregló para cogerse de la manivela y salir del cuarto tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Aura impaciente por no haber obtenido respuesta se dirigió a el bruscamente —Harry ¿Qué…? —la mujer olvido terminar la frase cuando lo vio todavía cogido de la manivela pálido y obviamente enfermo.

Aura lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo sostuvo. En ese momento la arpía noto la ropa ensangrentada que habia dejado ahí y olvidado lavar. Maldiciendo internamente lo llevo de vuelta a la cama —Vamos Harry.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¡No pensé que iba a perder tanta sangre! —Harry miró a la mujer con un tinte de histeria en sus ojos. Se sentía vació y enfermo de nuevo.

—Harry no te preocupes —dijo Aura —. Cuando tus alas aparecen, tiendes a perder sangre. Como las tuyas salieron de forma tan rápida perdiste un poco mas de sangre que cualquier otro arpía.

Harry se calmó lo suficiente para entender las palabras de Aura.

—Lo mejor es que te quedes un rato mas —dijo Aura como orden suavemente.

—No, quiero ver a Ron y ´Mione —protesto el menor.

Aura asintió —Solamente si me prometes no excederte. Si te sientes enfermo de nuevo te vas directo a tu cuarto.

Harry accedió y siguió a la arpía fuera de la habitación. En cuanto llegaron al Gran Comedor Harry se habia calmado lo suficiente como para actuar con normalidad.

—Aura…

—¿Sí? —pregunto la mujer.

—No tengo la túnica del colegio —Harry sabia que la mayoría de la gente no utilizaba su túnica a la hora de la comida pero se sentiría mejo si la usaba, ocultaba su cuerpo

—No la necesitas —replico Aura antes de abrir la puerta para Harry.

Harry la miró y entró, caminando de manera apurada hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Mientras pasaba por las otras mesas se hacia el silencio y todos lo miraban, muchos se paraban de sus asientos.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione y sonrió débilmente a Ron.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Hermione en tono maternal.

—Te explico después —replico con las mejillas encendidas. No apreciaba ser el foco de atención.

Hermione y Ron notaron lo nervioso que estaba bajo todas esas miradas llenas de lujuria.

—¡Hola Harry! —saludó Ginny mientras se unía al Trío de Oro y sonreía a Harry.

Aliviado de que la chica no se comportara extraña a su alrededor, le devolvió una sonrisa brillante —Hey Gin —su arpía se removió de forma incomoda cuando sintió las miradas de celos dedicadas a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

La cena se sintió interminable. Las chicas y Ron lo sacaron rápidamente del Gran Comedor, llevándolo a la Sala Común.

—¿Dónde estabas? —repitió Hermione en cuanto se sentaron en una esquina cercana al fuego donde tuvieran privacidad.

—El cuarto de Aura.

Los tres lo miraron extrañados.

—Cuando deje ayer el Gran Comedor alguien me empujo. De algún modo hizo que mis alas aparecieran. Dolió como el infierno —añadió Harry —,Aura me encontró después de que las alas salieran y me desmaye. Estuve en cama todo el día por la cantidad de sangre que perdí —el moreno tembló al recordar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

—Harry, ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Ginny preocupada, asemejando a la Sra. Weasley.

—Ahora lo estoy —replico el chico.

—Entonces… ¿Ya tienes alas? —Hermione estaba asombrada.

—Sí y duelen como no te imaginas —respondió Harry

—¿Las podemos ver? —pregunto Ginny, Harry lo pensó un momento antes de asentir.

Fueron al dormitorio de sexto de los hombres, una vez allí Harry hecho seguro a la puerta antes de concentrarse, sintió como el dolor lo desgarraba, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que las había sacado.

Se alegró al notar que la ropa parecía tener algún hechizo arpía, permitía sacar las alas sin romper la tela, extendiéndolas con facilidad, no eran tan grandes como las alas de Aura, pero eran hermosas.

—¡Wow! —murmuraron las niñas a coro, estirando sus manos para deslizarlas por las alas.

—Son hermosas —dijo Hermione sonrojada.

—¡Demonios! —exclamo Ron sorprendido.

—¡Shhhh Ron! —Ginny calló de nuevo a su hermano, pareciéndose de nuevo a la Sra. Weasley.

Harry se concentró, pero esta vez en retraer sus alas, exhausto. Se sentó en su cama para ser abrazado de sopetón por Hermione.

Después de un momento la chica se aparto —Harry ¿no se supone que para que salgan tus alas debes tener contacto con tu pareja? —pregunto la morena suspicazmente, Harry miro a otro lugar.

—Pues… veras… ah…., Aura dice que mi pareja fue el que me empujó, por eso es que me salieron las alas. Pero yo nunca lo vi.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ron se hecho a reir.

—¡Ronald! —exclamaron Ginny y Hermione

Harry sonrió a sus amigos y se recostó —Yo no se ustedes pero estoy exhausto — dijo bostezando y al poco tiempo estaba dormido.

**~8~**

La persona misteriosa estaba de vuelta. Harry se sentía completo dentro del cálido abrazo —No te dejare… —con estas palabras sintió como nada podía tocarlo, ni siquiera Voldemort.

…**TBC…**

Ufff, ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Y feliz inicio de semana :), espero que les guste el capitulo. Hoy hay un poco de tarta de fresa para todas(os) aquellas(os) que me dejen un review. ¿Les está gustando? Las traducciones son ahora mas entendibles…

Besos

_**-Loves**_


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada… quiero agradecer a todas las personas que respondieron a mi pregunta de si se animaban a ser mis betas. Gracias a **Hera **por aceptar ser mi beta para esta historia.

Asi que esta traducción va dedicada a: _Hera, Sariki6894, Hime Akuma y Ayama Hyuuga_. ¡Gracias! (Si me falto alguien que me dijo que quería ser mi beta… Lo lamento :( soy medio descabezada ^^)

Por otro lado quisiera disculparme por no haber posteado. En la Universidad me tienen colgada hasta nuevo aviso y antes ando escapada posteando capitulo O.O

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

_**-Loves**_

**CAPITULO 7: UN BESO FRIO PUEDE ENCENDERTE**

_**A COLD KISS CAN TURN YOU HOT**_

Harry tenía problemas para respirar. Asustado lindando en la histeria, estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, en ropa interior y todo el mundo mirando sus labios enrojecidos.

_**2 DIAS ANTES…**_

El salón de Encantamientos estaba lleno de voces. Los Gryffindors ocupaban la mitad del salón y discutían acerca de la temporada de Quiditch que se avecinaba — ¡Seguro Gryffindor ganará! —anunció Dean Thomas mientras levantaba su puño.

—Con Harry de nuestro lado ¡Nadie va a pararnos! —añadió Seamus, mientras le guiñaba el ojo al buscador de cabellos ébanos que estaba ocupado buscando algo en su libro.

Harry estaba buscando en todos sus libros, desesperado, algún hechizo para que la gente dejara de coquetearle. Ya había revisado el de Pociones, Transfiguraciones y DCAO, hasta ahora nada… estaba empezando a revisar el de Encantamientos pero también era una causa perdida.

No quería molestar a Ron, Hermione, Aura o Ginny con este problema. Tampoco quería ir a la biblioteca por algún libro.

¿Harry? ¡Hey! ¡Harry!

Harry volteó bruscamente enfocando a Ron y le dio una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento Ron —cerró el libro y se concentró de nuevo en la conversación.

—Harry ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia el chico, evitando que la escuchara alguien mas.

Harry vio la preocupación en su cara y de inmediato sintió remordimiento —Sí, estoy bien —pero igual vio que eso no alejaba sus miedos.

—Harry, ¿Qué piensas de la temporada de Quiditch? ¿Vamos a ganar la copa? —Ron alejó a Harry de Hermione dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y se unió a la plática. Pero su sentido arpía le advirtió que alguien lo observaba.

En el almuerzo el nivel de ruido aumentó notablemente cuando desde la mesa de Slytherin Nott dijo a todo pulmón —Entonces Zabini ¿Cuándo va a ser la reunión?

Su anuncio fue recibido por la mayoría de estudiantes que quedaron en estado de shock antes de empezar a murmurar —Es una reunión de mortifagos en entrenamiento; es para ver quién es el mejor besándole el trasero al que no debe ser nombrado —murmuró Ron. La frase fue recibida con risas de Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry y una rodada de ojos de Hermione.

—Ron si realmente fuese una reunión de mortifagos no podrían andar ufanándose de esta.

—Me pregunto que están tramando —dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta.

—Deben ser estrategias de Quidditch —la respuesta de Hermione fue recibida con interés por Ron y Harry, mientras que Ginny y Neville la miraban como si fuese estúpida —, o algo así —dijo antes de callarse.

—O podría ser… —empezó Dean mirando a su alrededor para después acercarse a los otros —. Escuché un rumor de que los Slytherin a partir de quinto año participan en una serie de juegos.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Rueda-rueda*? —preguntó Ron

—No, más bien verdad o reto —dijo Seamus.

—O Cold-Kiss —añadió Dean

¿Cold-Kiss? —Pregunto Harry bastante confundido

¿Nunca has escuchado ese juego? —le preguntó Ron con un deje de asombro en su voz.

—No, ¿De qué trata?

—Es un juego en el que a una persona se le pone como reto besar a otra, pero debe estar seguro de que la otra persona nunca olvidara el beso —explicó Seamus, pensó por un segundo para luego añadir —, también debe asegurarse que nadie más lo olvide —los ojos del chico brillaban mientras explicaban las reglas del famoso juego mágico.

—Entonces básicamente tienes que humillar a alguien —añadió Harry anonadado y disgustado al mismo tiempo.

—Sip, la casa Slytherin es famosa por ese juego.

—Suena infantil —apuntó Hermione.

Dean y Seamus se removieron en sus asientos mientras Neville lucía un poco pálido.

—Entonces… ¿Los Slytherin van a jugarlo? —preguntó Harry mirando a los otros.

Los chicos asintieron.

—Más les vale no acercarse a algún Gryffindor —gruñó Ron, mientras acuchillaba su pobre salmón. Dean y Harry quienes estaban a cada lado de él se alejaron un poco, solo para estar seguros…

—Cálmate Ron —dijo Ginny —, es poco probable que lo traten con algún Gryffindor —muy poco sabía ella de que ese comentario estaba muy alejado de la realidad….

~8~

Harry estaba sentado en el cuarto de Aura, tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba sentado en la cama de la mujer. La arpía buscaba un libro mientras que Harry jugaba con los bordes de su camiseta.

—Debiste de haber venido más temprano Harry —dijo Aura —, tu madre tuvo el mismo problema, casi la vuelve loca.

¿Estuviste en el colegio con mi mamá? —Harry nunca había preguntado eso, pero desde hace rato quería hacerlo.

—Yo estaba tres años atrás, pero sabía que era arpía mucho antes de que ella lo supiera —Aura se levantó y le extendió un libro a Harry —. Las arpías usamos el mismo hechizo que las veelas para que la gente deje de sentirse atraída hacia nosotros, aunque nunca he escuchado de una veela que lo use.

Harry cogió el libro y empezó a darle una ojeada mientras Aura se sentaba a su lado.

—Escuché acerca de los juegos de los Slytherin —sonrió la mujer, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

¿Ellos jugaban esos "juegos" mientras tú estabas en Hogwarts? —Harry

estaba nervioso; él no era del gusto de los Slytherin y estaba casi seguro de que intentarían darle un Cold-kiss.

—Sí, si mi memoria no me falla, ellos trataron de hacerle algo a Lily. Afortunadamente para ella Sirius y James estaban ahí para ayudarla —su sonrisa desapareció a la mención del nombre del padrino de Harry.

Harry trato de apartar su pensamiento, concentrándose en cualquier cosa menos en Sirius — Debo irme, ya casi es el toque de queda. Gracias por el libro —Harry dio un abrazo a Aura antes de irse con el libro.

Los corredores estaban vacíos y el moreno camino despacio hacia la sala común. Miró el libro, lo abrió y empezó a buscar en el.

¡Harry!

El Gryffindor buscó con su mirada de donde provenía la voz y vio a Ginny escondida en las sombras. Camino hacia la más joven de los Weasley.

—Gin ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó bastante confundido.

La pelirroja lo miró— ¡Escondiéndome! Crabbe me ha estado persiguiendo para darme un Cold-kiss —respondió la chica, arrastrándolo a un aula vacía —. Estaba tratando de llegar a la sala común antes del toque de queda cuando escuche como Crabbe peleaba con alguien de segundo año fuera de la biblioteca. ¡Estaba tratando de que Mackelby le dijera donde estoy yo!

—Si la situación no fuese tan extraña, seria hasta graciosa —dijo el moreno, cambiando rápidamente de opinión al sentir un puñetazo por parte de su amiga —¡TRANQUILA! ¡Retiro lo dicho!, lo siento.

¡Deberías sentirlo! —chilló Ginny, poniendo su oreja contra la puerta —.

Dime que tienes por ahí tu capa de invisibilidad ¿Si?

—Nop, lo siento —respondió Harry, apoyándose en el escritorio —. ¿Planeas mantenerme prisionero toda la noche, o tienes un plan en el que estoy y todavía no se cual es?

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que esperemos un momento antes de que Crabbe se vaya a otra parte del castillo y podemos irnos a la torre Gryffindor?, es todo lo que te pido —le dijo la chica.

Harry asintió al escuchar el plan para repetir —Solo hasta que Crabbe se vaya —se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente para dar una mirada, la pintura "El vuelo de los Troll" estaba en la pared de enfrente, Harry hizo un mohín de disgusto para después decir a la pelirroja —. Gin ¿Cómo vamos a saber si Crabbe todavía está por la torre si estamos dos pisos más abajo?

—Oh… —la chica se ruborizo al escuchar a Harry.

—Vale. ¿Tienes un plan para evitarlo sin saber dónde está? Además la sala común está bastante lejos y se está haciendo bastante tarde ¿Tienes un plan para llegar de manera segura o no?

La chica gruñó frustrada —Realmente no había planeado tener una ballena gigante persiguiéndome ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué iba a tener un plan de contingencia?

Harry decidió que lo mejor era callarse, había cerrado la puerta antes de dirigirse a ella por primera vez. Subió los hombros y apunto al escritorio transformándolo en un asiento otomano y recostándose en este despreocupadamente.

Unos minutos después, Ginny parecía más calmada y se sentó al lado de Harry —¿Qué es ese libro? —dijo al ver el libro por encima del hombro de Harry, que lo estaba leyendo.

—Es… solo un libro de parte de la profesora Le Roy.

~8~

— ¿Arpías? —Ginny no tenía que preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta, pero igualmente Harry asintió.

—Si estoy buscando un hechizo que disminuya mi aura de atracción. No quiero que todo el mundo se porte de manera extraña conmigo. Nada va a desaparecerla, pero Aura dice que esto va a hacer que todo el mundo pare de desearme excepto mi pareja.

Ginny se quedó callada hasta que Harry empezó a murmurar para sí mismo por unos cinco minutos — ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? O ¿estás esperando que te lleve a donde Madame Pomfrey para que te de una poción para los nervios? —la pelirroja no sabía si sentirse frustrada por la aparente falta de preocupación por la situación en la que estaban… corrección en la que _estaba_ metida. O miedo al pensar que su amigo estaba en una peor.

Finalmente, el moreno se volteó a mirarla. La chica tenia la mirada de "Molly-irritada-Weasley" —Perdón Gin, Aura me dijo cual hechizo puedo utilizar y estaba asegurándome de estar en la correcto antes de hacerlo, la verdad es que es un poco difícil.

—Si necesitas ayuda, estoy aquí —sonrió Ginny ofreciéndole apoyo.

—Gracias, pero no pienso que me puedas ayudar. El hechizo en si no es complicado si no que necesita un exceso de poder.

—Bueno, pero tu siendo arpía tienes más poder que un mago normal ¿No?

—Teóricamente hablando… Sí, tengo poderes que un mago ordinario no tendría —al terminar de hablar se pegó una palmada en la frente, para empezar a caminar.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Simplemente recordé un de los beneficios de ser arpía ¡Ven conmigo!

— ¡Harry!, ¿Qué estas…? —pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta antes de que Harry la sacara del salón y empezara a llevarla a otro corredor.

El pelinegro decidió responder antes que la chica se exasperara aun mas —Los arpías tenemos mejor visión, es decir que soy capaz de ver si Crabbe se está acercando. Sin importar este en el otro extremo del corredor —mientras hablaba alcanzaron el piso de la Torre Gryffindor y paró al inicio de este para mirar alrededor.

Ginny llegó a su lado tratando de retomar el aliento —Y no se te ocurrió decirlo antes ¿Por qué?

—Se puede decir que lo olvide —respondió Harry rápidamente

Ginny rodó sus ojos para después mirarlo — ¿Está aquí?

Harry miró el pasillo. Lo primero que pudo ver fue unos pies frente a él, pero de pronto su sentido arpía se despertó, mostrándole el final del pasillo. Sintió restos de magia alrededor, pero no había rastros del Slytherin —No está —parpadeó y su vista regreso a la normalidad.

—Amén —dijo la pelirroja soltando el aire que había contenido —. Vamos, estoy cansada —dijo, llevándolo arrastrado a la entrada.

— ¿Contraseña? —pidió la señora gorda en un tono cansado mientras revisaba sus uñas rosadas. La voz de la pintura no daba la bienvenida a Ginny.

—Ciruelas pasas en vinagre —dijo Harry

La señora gorda elevó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Harry. En cuanto lo enfocó sus ojos brillaron y una expresión de amor enfermizo se planto en su cara.

Harry tragó.

Ginny bufó — Abre la puerta vieja o voy a ponerle la queja a Dumbledore.

El retrato se abrió mientras los chicos escuchaban un murmullo sobre niños groseros

Ginny empujó rápidamente a Harry a la sala común, que también estaba llena.

—Gracias Ginny —le dijo Harry

—De nada —respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su cara

~8~

Al otro día Harry por ser el capitán de Quidditch, organizó el entrenamiento. Necesitaba ver como estaba su equipo antes de empezar a escoger los reemplazos.

Estaban a la mitad del entrenamiento cuando Ginny alcanzó a Harry —Tenemos compañía —le mostró señalando las escaleras donde un grupo de Slytherins se habían sentado cómodamente.

—OK, el entrenamiento terminó —gritó Harry, a lo cual los Gryffindors bajaron a tierra y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Ron lanzó a los Slytherin una mirada furiosa saliendo del campo. Ginny y Harry lo siguieron.

—Slytherin estúpidos, apuesto a que estaban aquí para ver lo que hacíamos.

Gruño el pelirrojo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Harry rodó los ojos a espalda de su amigo, mientras aseguraba una toalla alrededor de su cadera —Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo no lo pudieron hacer por mucho tiempo —dijo finalmente esperando que Ron solo se callara; saliendo hacia su locker para ponerse ropa limpia…

No había puesto cuidado a lo que había empacado en la mañana, pero ahora deseaba haberlo hecho, tenía en sus manos unos bicicleteros en licra y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo material

¿Listo? —pregunto Ron mientras se volteaba para encontrar un Harry

quieto con la ropa en las manos. — ¿Harry?

—Lo siento, adelántate que ya te alcanzo —a Harry no le gustaba la ropa, pero decidió que lo mejor era vestirse igual estarían ocultas bajo su túnica.

¿Seguro? —pregunto Ron inseguro

—Si —asintió Harry e inmediatamente ocultó la ropa a Ron. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada por el pelirrojo, Harry se sentó en la banca.

Honestamente no recordaba haber empacado esa ropa, no recordaba haberlas visto antes. De pronto el perder la memoria era parte de ser arpía. No había manera de que hubiese empacado esa ropa. No se sentía bien, pero no tenía alternativa. Era lo único que tenía en la maleta.

Después de mucho pensar, Harry se puso los shorts y cuando se iba a poner la camiseta escuchó la puerta. El pelinegro miró sobre su hombro pensando que era algún Gryffindor viniendo por algo que había olvidado.

Pero se quedó congelado — ¿Zabini? —Harry ya se sentía bastante mal cuando el Slytherin se paró en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

—Potter —la voz de Zabini sonaba extraña y le mandó de inmediato un mensaje a Harry _"Ten miedo mucho miedo"_.

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue _"¿por qué no use el hechizo a primera hora?"._ El libro ahora estaba al lado de su cama abierto en la página del hechizo, pero era totalmente inútil…

El Slytherin se acercaba cada vez más; una mirada depredadora en sus fríos ojos.

Harry tembló y retrocedió, pero golpeo su espalda con el locker — ¿Q-que quieres? —Harry trató de mirar la puerta, pero para su horror se dio cuenta que el otro chico le había bloqueado la salida.

La delgada cara de del otro se acercó a la de Harry. El Slytherin estaba tan cerca que el pelinegro podía sentir su aliento caliento y el olor a colonia cara.

Las imágenes que Zabini invocaba hacían que Harry se sintiera enfermo, volteando rápidamente su cara. Su arpía empezó a gritar que ese chico no era su pareja.

Mientras los instintos de Harry le decían que debía dar pelea, unos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos dándole un brusco beso. El arpía empujo al otro chico, estaba nervioso, lagrimas se abrían paso a través de sus ojos. Y trato de mantener el autocontrol, su lado arpía pedía a gritos que la dejara salir y matar al estúpido que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Todo en su cuerpo gritaba que lo que pasaba era malo, Zabini no era su pareja, y el único que lo podía tocar así era su pareja…

De pronto Harry sintió como algo suave hacia presión contra su estomago y sintió un tirón a la altura del ombligo que solo podía significar una cosa… un traslador.

Cuando la sensación de mareo terminó Harry parpadeó y acomodo sus gafas, pero cuando miro a su alrededor deseo estar soñando. Inmediatamente encontró difícil respirar mientras que el terror caía sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, usando solamente unos shorts de licra, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria…

Miro a su alrededor, desolado, su corazón latía frenéticamente pegando contra su pecho. En pocos segundos el silencio fue roto por el ruido de gente que empezó a hablar mientras retiraban sus asientos para pararse. Estaba temblando y podía sentir como el sudor bajaba por sus mejillas. NO, no era sudor pero una lágrima solitaria hizo su camino por su mejilla.

—Harry —una capa fue puesta en su espalda y fue llevado fuera del Gran Comedor.

Pudo reconocer el olor de Aura, subió las escaleras mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la sensación le hizo recordar lo que paso al final del torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando había tomado la copa, esa misma que se había llevado la vida de C…

"_No pienses en eso"_ se regañó.

¡Siéntate! —demando Aura forzándolo a tomar asiento en una silla. Un

segundo después la mujer le tendía una taza de té con bastante azúcar —. Explica —su voz no expresaba emoción alguna, pero Harry podía ver desilusión en sus hermosos ojos. Su tono de voz mostraba que no estaba impresionada.

—Fue Zabini. Entro a los vestuarios de los Gryffindor y me besó… —Harry no se dio cuenta que temblaba y que su voz sonaba patosa, además que lloraba mientas recordaba los horribles momentos en los que el otro chico lo tocaba. Todavía podía ver la mirada hambrienta en los ojos del Slytherin y sabia que si el otro muchacho hubiera podido no habría quedado en un simple beso…

—Zabini no es tu pareja —era una afirmación no una pregunta. Pero Harry de todos modos asintió —Tal vez no he explicado esto de la forma correcta, pero Harry, solo tu pareja tiene permitido tocarte nadie más puede hacerlo.

Harry estaba asustado de esta faceta de Aura. Estaba furiosa y no era placentero verla en ese estado. El joven arpía había tenido suficiente — ¡No es como si le hubiera pedido que me besara! —gritó el chico, desesperado, a la arpía mayor. —, tomo todo de mi él no matarlo. ¿Tienes idea de que tanto deseaba sacar su corazón y comérmelo por haberse atrevido a tocarme?

La arpía brinco ante el ataque del chico, negó. La furia en los ojos del pelinegro le indico que estaba diciendo la verdad — Ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate, hablaremos después —la mujer se retiro a sus habitaciones personales y dejo a Harry en medio del salón de DCAO, solo.

**.:TBC:.**

*_"Ring around the rosie" , "Ring a Ring" o también conocida como "Roses" es una canción de ronda popular en la mayoría de países del mundo, especialmente en Estados unidos y Reino Unido, la cual hizo su primera aparición en el año de 1881 en Inglaterra._

_La primera estrofa de la canción fue de Kate Greenaway en la edición de Mamá Gansa, siendo esta la versión original:_

_Ring around the rosy,_

_A pocket full of posies;_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down!_

_Hay __tiempos__aquellos en donde jugué esta Ronda y _

_London Bridge is falling down falling down falling down, London Bridge is falling down my fair lady_

_Que sería la versión del Puente está quebrado en castellano._

Gracias a Hera por la explicacion XD


	8. Chapter 8

Un capitulo mas para Uds., espero que les guste. **¡Gracias Hera por betear esto!**

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

**_-Loves_**

**CAPITULO 8: DULCE NEGACION**

A decir verdad Draco Malfoy. Príncipe de Slytherin, el heredero Malfoy no odiaba a Harry Potter, de hecho lo amaba.

Todo habia empezado en cuarto año cuando Harry había aparecido de la nada arrastrando el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory. En ese preciso instante el corazón de Draco se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando del salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco habia tratado de negar su atracción por el adolescente mas pequeño, pero no podía. Cuando estaba cerca de Potter, sentía como su corazón saltaba y el aire se quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

Pero el nunca podría estar con Harry. Harry era un Gryffindor, y estaba destinado a vencer a Voldemort. Draco era Slytherin, hijo de un Mortifago, y se esperaba que se convirtiera en uno de ellos. Por lo que le fue bastante difícil negar lo que sentía por Harry, y aun mas negar lo hermoso que era.

El plan de la negación habia funcionado hasta el año pasado. Este año iba a ser muy diferente, Draco apenas podía mantener el control cuando estaba cerca del Gryffindor y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de saltarle encima. Controlarse cuando sus hormonas le decían que hiciera algo diferente le estaba gastando toda su entereza.

Para aumentar sus frustraciones, el resto del colegio parecía tener los mismos sentimientos hacia Harry. Miraba con furia como todos seguían con la vista al niño que vivió cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

Draco sentía como los celos se apoderaban de el, por lo menos en ese momento estaba haciendo gala del autocontrol Malfoy mientras escuchaba a Blaise ufanarse delante de los Slytherin, con los detalles de que habia pasado entre Harry y él en los vestuarios.

¡No es cierto! —chilló Pansy, sonando como la gata loca que era — ¡Eso no tuvo precio!

Los otros se sonrieron y felicitaron a Blaise mientras Draco estaba sentado en una esquina, simulando leer, concentrando su mente en suprimir los instintos homicidas sobre su ex mejor amigo.

Blaise no habia notado nada malo —Este ha sido el mejor Cold Kiss que alguna vez he jugado.

Nott sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco — ¿En qué piensas, Draco?

Draco trato de mantenerse calmado —Supongo que se puede decir —su voz sonaba helada, mientras cogía su libro con fuerza.

Nott notó como ambas manos asían el libro con fuerza. Le dedicó a Draco una mirada divertida y decidió irse con el pretexto de ir a la librería con Daphne y Millie.

Blaise todavía estaba ufanándose de su éxito —Quiero jugar de nuevo. ¡Estuvo increíble! Definitivamente gane esta ronda del juego.

El sonido de la voz de Blaise estaba llevando a Draco a la locura. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, mientras apenas controlaba las ganas que tenia de desgarrar a alguien como un animal salvaje, algo que los Malfoy no hacían. Decidió salir antes de matar al estupido italiano. —Voy a la biblioteca —se paro rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su mochila.

La muestra de mal genio, poca característica de Draco delante de toda la Sala Común hizo que Blaise reaccionara — ¿Qué pasa Draco? —preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba —, has estado actuando de manera extraña desde que entramos al colegio.

Los ojos de Draco soltaron un destello plateado que lo hizo parecerse bastante al dragón por el que le habían dado su nombre — ¿Yo? ¿Y que le pasa al resto del colegio? ¡De pronto todos se han obsesionado con el imbécil Harry-malnacido-Potter! —espetó, haciendo una mueca al maldecir al Gryffindor pero no iba a aceptar sus sentimientos.

La sala común se quedó completamente callada mientras Draco daba la vuelta y se marchaba, su capa ondulando tras el. Los Slytherins que habían escuchado la conversación tomaron diferentes puntos de vista, pero ninguno fue capaz de llegar a la verdad, por lo menos no todavía.

~8~

La biblioteca estaba en total silencio y desierta en la tarde soleada del domingo. Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, escondido en una montaña de libros que parecían no haber sido tocados en el último siglo. Estaba en total silencio mientras leía "_Toda cosa __muerta"_ y trataba de olvidar todo lo que habia pasado. Estaba ocupado, absorto en su lectura y no notó cuando alguien se acerco.

Draco paró cuando vio la mesa que usualmente ocupaba siendo usada por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Sintió otra vez como el estomago le daba vuelta y el cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del otro chico. Pensó en acercarse al moreno, pero lo vio concentrado en una novela muggle; se dio la vuelta y desapareció ente las estanterías en el mismo instante en que Harry levanto su cabeza y miro la esquina donde había estado parado Draco.

Harry maldijo en silencio mientras miraba. Su sentido arpía estaba bastante feliz y eso solo podía significar una cosa; su pareja estaba cerca. Estuvo pensando en eso el resto de la tarde y no logró volver a concentrarse en el libro como lo habia estado antes de que su sentido arpía comenzara a trabajar.

~8~

Cuando Harry tocó suavemente en el salón de DCAO esa noche. La puerta fue abierta por una Aura bastante descompuesta —Harry… —la mujer se hizo a un lado mientras el chico pasaba y entraba al cuarto.

Los dos se pararon sintiéndose bastante incómodos — ¡Lo siento! —balbucearon a la vez.

Volvieron a guardar silencio para mirarse.

Finalmente Aura rompió la conexión de miradas —Debería explicarte bien todo lo que implica una pareja. Si un arpía se acuesta con otro que no es su pareja, esta perderá todo deseo por el para después morir.

Harry se quedó en silencio. No habia nada que el pudiera decir cuando le estaban dando información tan importante. Solo que debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlo leído antes de entrar a Hogwarts, se maldijo por su ineptitud.

—No lo sabía —dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en uno de los escritorios.

Aura se sentó al frente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa —Tu madre tampoco lo sabia. Casi lo echa a perder —Aura paso una mano por su cabello —. Estamos unidos a nuestra pareja, es como siempre ha sido. Pero… —la arpía miró las esmeraldas de Harry para después medio sonreír — nosotros somos los que de verdad tenemos el poder.

Harry sonrió

Siguieron hablando. Las diferencias y malentendidos eran cosa del pasado.

~8~

Cuando oscureció y las antorchas fueron encendidas, Harry se sentó en su cama y leyó el libro arpía. Se sumergió en la información que le brindaba. Estaba leyendo el capitulo acerca de la parejas de las arpías y le disgusto un poco de que la pareja la mayoría de las veces dominaba a la arpía. Pasó la página y continúo leyendo.

_**Cuando una arpía recibe su herencia, casi siempre a los dieciséis años, sentirá la necesidad de buscar a su pareja. Proyectará un aura bastante poderosa, como la de las veelas. Algunas veces la arpía buscará a su pareja en sueños; algunos verán en su totalidad a su pareja, mientras que otros recibirán rasgos de esta. Los sueños solo vendrán a la arpía mientras esté buscando a su pareja. Después de que la encuentre estos terminaran.**_

—Sueños —murmuró Harry mientras recorría la página con su dedo. Recordó el rubio platino y tembló. Solo habia un hombre platino, _él_… Harry tembló mientras recordaba sus sueños, unos segundos después estaba bastante sonrojado. Cerrando el libro de un golpe.

No era capaz de seguir leyendo si los sueños lo distraían, puso sus gafas y libro en la mesa de noche y se acomodo. Pronto se perdió en la repetición de un sueño que había tenido bastante seguido.

~8~

_Estaba dando vueltas en un pequeño jardín lleno de pasto verde, no había sol, pero era brillante, tan brillante que Harry apenas podía ver._

—_Papi... —Harry miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie — Papa ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!_

_Harry corría, la voz estaba en todos lados, en todo el campo. En su sueño, al parecer ya había corrido kilómetros, buscando a alguien. Pero el campo crecía y crecía. Hasta que finalmente grito — ¿Donde estas? —pero su voz era tan suave que apenas la podía escuchar._

— _¡Papi! —la voz pertenecía a una pequeña niña que ahora reía; la risa hacía eco confundiendo la dirección en la que debía ir._

— _¿Donde estas? —murmuró Harry y el viento se llevó su voz a algún lugar a sus espaldas._

— _¿Papi? —de pronto algo apreció frente a el. Se acercó lentamente. Una niña pequeña, le daba la espalda, estaba viendo algo. Su cabello oscuro y largo caía sobre sus hombros y utilizaba un vestido blanco._

_Harry vio lo que miraba la niña, era el hombre de sus sueños, estaba sentado frente a ella, sostenía una manta blanca contra su pecho y le hablaba de manera suave._

—_Papi finalmente estas aquí —la voz de la niña sonó lejana, pero Harry tenia la sensación que lo estaba abrazando justo por su cintura._

—_Aquí ¿Para qué? —le pregunto Harry._

~8~

— ¡Harry!

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron y a pesar de su visión borrosa pudo ver sus compañeros de cuarto.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ron. Su cara pecosa estaba borrosa, pero se le notaba preocupado —. Estabas bastante agitado.

—E-estoy bien —Harry secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su pijama.

—Si estás seguro... —Ron se separó lentamente de el y así lo hicieron los otros.

Harry les dio una sonrisa avergonzada para después volverse en la oscuridad, murmurando —: Gracias chicos, estoy bien, solo fue un sueño —se quedo ahí toda la noche, pensando en el sueño. Recordando una y otra vez hasta que la habitación se lleno de luz.

No había parado de pensar sobre el sueño, la niña pequeña y el hombre rubio platino que sostenía la manta. Tembló y dio vueltas en su cama hasta que el sol le dio de lleno en su cara. El sueño era extraño, pero a la vez tentador, tanto que quería soñarlo mil veces más....

Sus pensamientos retornaron al libro arpía. _"Tal__ vez son mi pareja y mi __hija"_ consideró y sonrió.

—Harry debes levantarte —Ron le quito las sabanas con una mano y le tendió las gafas con otra —. Levántate ¡Perezoso! Todo el mundo ya bajó y Hermione dijo que vendría por ti si era necesario.

Harry saltó.

Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en el sillón de la sala común esperando por ellos.

— ¡Finalmente! —exclamo la pelirroja.

Harry la miro con cara de no-me-digas-algo mientras que la chica aprobaba su atuendo. Estaba vestido bastante simple, con una camiseta negra manga larga y jeans negros angostos a juego. La túnica del colegio abierta.

La tos de Hermy lo hizo volearse — ¿Sí, Srta. Granger?

La morena asintió levemente señalándole toda la gente mirándolo, y le indico que se debía abotonar la túnica.

El chico saludo, bastante incomodo, a los otros Gryffindor antes de abotonar su ropa. Aura le había prometido que lo ayudaría con el hechizo esa tarde, pero estaba pensando seriamente en esconderse en su cuarto hasta que fuera hora. Las miradas lujuriosas estaban empezando a alterar sus nervios después del incidente del juego.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienen ahora? —preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

—Pociones, doble —respondió Ron —. Juro que Snape quiere hacernos sufrir este año.

—Él trata de hacerlo cada año —replicó Harry alegremente. Todo el mundo lo miro asombrado.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —respondió Ron, con su mejor voz de ¡Ay de mi!

— ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! —exclamo Hermione

—Ginny —un grupo de niñas llamo a la pelirroja.

—Voy —llamo Ginny —, nos vemos chicos.

—Vamos tengo hambre —Hermione y Harry rodaron los ojos.

~8~

Los Slytherin estaban desayunando en una atmosfera bastante inusual; la mayoría de ellos miraba expectantes a Draco mientras que el chico se sentaba en su sitio tan calmado y frio como siempre. Blaise se sentó frente a el y lo observo ansioso. Estaba un poco preocupado de que el rubio explotara de nuevo.

Draco ignoro las miradas y la charla. Estaba acostumbrado que lo Slytherins hablaran entre ellos mandando miradas indescifrables en todas direcciones. El no iba a aceptar que lo estaban volviendo loco, así que con toda su elegancia se levanto y salio del comedor.

Estaba orgulloso de solo haber echado una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor donde estaba sentado el chico del que se había enamorado. Draco estuvo más calmado cuando vio que la sangre sucia y la comadreja lo estaban cuidando. Era tiempo de ir a las mazmorras, todavía era demasiado temprano para ir a clases, pero podría relajarse contra la puerta del aula de pociones con su maleta a los pies y relajarse mientras pensaba en la personificación de la perfección: Harry Potter.

Draco tembló, el chico era tan hermoso, tan... Perfecto y adorable. Estaba más enamorado del otro chico de lo que habia estado antes. Habia cambiado tanto, para mejor.

Todavía estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos de estudiantes acercándose. Los ojos de Draco inmediatamente se enfocaron en el niño pequeño en medio del grupo. Estaba alistándose para hablar cuando fue atacado.

— ¡DRACO!

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Pansy le saltara encima mandándolo contra la puerta.

—Parkinson, ¡Estás loca!, ¡Suéltame! —gruñó Draco fuertemente.

Pansy no lo escuchó, y comenzó a chillar—: DRACOOO, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡No te vi en el desayuno!

—Eso es porque estaba evitándote —siseó el chico.

Pansy iba a empezar a chillar aun más duro cuando fue interrumpida

—Srta. Parkinson por favor quítese de encima del Sr. Malfoy de inmediato antes de que le quite puntos a la casa por tan indignante comportamiento —era Snape.

La chica, renuente, liberó al rubio de su abrazo para voltearse y sonreír a los Gryffindors que encontraban la situación bastante asombrosa.

Draco gruño, bastante enojado, cogió su maleta y entro bruscamente al salón. Tiró la maleta en el asiento del lado para que Pansy no se pudiera sentar con el en primera fila. No quería admitir que la chica lo había avergonzado, y Ron riéndose mientras que Hermione miraba reprobatoriamente no ayudaba. La única razón por la que no habia hechizado a alguien era por que Harry lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras sacaba algo de su maleta.

~8~

Secretamente Harry casi había sentido dolor al ver como Pansy abrazaba a Draco, pero alejo la sensación y siguió a Ron y Hermione a sus asientos usuales en las últimas filas.

Como siempre la clase miró al moreno que se sentó en medio de sus amigos y sacó su pergamino y pluma. No ayudaría el que Snape notara su azoramiento y decidiera explotarlo.

El genio de Snape no mejoró mucho cuando comenzó la clase. Su mirada fría fue suficiente para bajar la temperatura de la habitación al punto de congelación y su voz daba los últimos toques de hielo al lugar.

Harry no estaba feliz con el periodo doble de pociones y mucho menos cuando Snape decidió darles una de sus tareas 'especiales'. Los estudiantes deberían hacerse en parejas y ambos serian responsables del ensayo.

—Genial —gimió Ron

—Parkinson y Weasley, Nott y Granger, Crabbe y Longbottom, Goyle y Thompson, Malfoy y Potter.

"_¿¡__QUE__!?"_, gritó la mente de Harry

—El ensayo es simple. Escojan una poción de la lista —mientras habló, el hombre señalo con su varita el tablero y murmuro unas cuantas palabras en francés, aparecieron nombres de diferentes pociones —, que me he tomado la molestia de hacer —dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los Gryffindors, siguió —: si hay alguna otra poción que deseen investigar sean lo suficientemente amables como para buscar mi aprobación primero.

Cuando los Gryffindor no se dejaron amedrentar, continuó —Quiero cuatro rollos de pergamino, espero que ambos compañeros contribuyan de forma significativa al trabajo —se volteo y sonrió a Malfoy —, pueden usar el resto de la clase para empezar a planear el ensayo, espero los trabajos el próximo Miércoles.

Harry empaco todas sus cosas lentamente, postergando el encuentro con Malfoy. Dejo a Ron con una molesta Parkinson y fue a donde su pareja que estaba sentado solo en la primera fila, aparentemente sin ver el caos a su alrededor.

—Malfoy —saludo Harry mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente en el asiento que acababa de dejar Zabini. La frialdad usual en su tono se habia perdido y los nervios lo traicionaban.

—Potter —el tono de Draco era normal, pero no lo miro mientras escribía en su libro.

Harry dudo antes de poner su maleta en el suelo. El rubio continúo escribiendo, así que espero a que el otro chico hablara. Harry se tomo el tiempo de leer lo que estaba escrito en el tablero y se dio cuenta para su horror que no era capaz de reconocer alguna poción.

Eventualmente Draco hablo —: Entonces ¿Qué poción escogemos? —todavía no había levantado la cabeza. Estaba luchando contra el aura del otro chico y estaba siendo bastante tortuoso tratar de mantener sus ojos (y sus manos y su boca) lejos del otro.

—Ehh… no estoy seguro, no soy bastante bueno en pociones... —Harry espero el comentario mordaz de Draco.

—Hmm… —parecía que ni lo hubiese escuchado.

Así que los dos se quedaron largo tiempo en silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió —La verdad es que no reconozco ninguna de las pociones —bajo su cabeza avergonzado y murmuro —: he leído todo el libro de pociones y ninguna me suena familiar.

Draco le dio una mirada rápida a Harry. El pelinegro parecía estar mal y eso oprimió el corazón de Draco. Finalmente se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor estaban peleando, y sino al menos discutiendo, sobre lo que iban a hacer de ensayo. Finalmente miro la lista, sus cejas desaparecieron al unirse con la línea de su cabello, Severus debía de estar bastante molesto. La mayoría de esas pociones estaban catalogadas como "peligrosas" y otras como "altamente volátiles".

El Slytherin se pasó el resto de la clase diciéndole a Harry lo que sabía de las pocas pociones que reconocía. Para cuando sonó la campana tenían la lista de cinco posibles pociones. Cerró su libro y dijo —: Bien, esta noche a las ocho en la biblioteca.

Se fue antes de que Harry pudiera responderle. El moreno mordió sus labios mientras veía al otro irse. Su sentido arpía estaba dando un bajo _"puurr"_ y el resto de su conciencia estaba bastante confundida solo porque había pasado toda la clase escuchando a Draco Malfoy y no habían intercambiado ni un solo insulto. El rubio había sido… Bueno... Era más fácil decir que no era un Draco tan snob y frígido como era usual en el. Había sido agradable, relajado y hasta calmado.

¿Lo había acabado de llamar Draco?

"_¡__No__!". _Protestó_ "__Solo había sido un pequeño desliz, ¡Eso es todo__!"._

Ahhh la dulce negación

…**TBC…**

Chocolate caliente, un pandebono y unas cuantas frutas. XD No he desayunado :S

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas(os) tiempo sin verlos, pero por aca con un nuevo capitulo de Black Wings. No cream que Hera y yo nos hemos muerto.

_Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de HarpyWings, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes y universo de esta, son propiedad exclusiva de Joane K. Rowling y sus socios._

Espero que disfruten la historia y que la vuelvan a seguir.

Besos

**_-Loves_**

**CAPITULO 9: MAMÁ ARPÍA**

Harry cayó graciosamente en el sofá, cerró sus ojos esmeraldas; relajándose contra los cojines. De pronto sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, haciéndolo gritar y saltar bastante lejos de una sonriente Hermione.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó el moreno haciendo un puchero.

—Vine a ver si estabas haciendo tareas —la chica sonrió; poniendo su tono de soy-inteligente-así-que-escúchame.

—A decir verdad no la estoy haciendo —siseó el arpía, y le sacó la lengua.

Hermione rodó los ojos. — ¿Cuando te reúnes con Malfoy?

Una arruga se formó en la frente del moreno. —Hoy a las ocho…

—Ahh, ¡Parece que nuestro niño tiene una cita! —Canturreó Ginny, acercándose a ellos y se sentó al lado de Hermione —, ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu pareja?

— ¡No!, es Malfoy. Nos emparejaron para un trabajo de pociones —gruñó Harry.

— ¿Malfoy? —Ginny ladeó su cabeza; hablando con voz sedosa.

Harry sintió su lado arpía gruñir de ira y supo que necesitaba alejarse de las dos chicas antes de perder su temperamento. — Debo irme —murmuró antes de coger su maleta y salir rápido sin saber por qué estaba enojado con Ginny.

El moreno vagó por los corredores por lo que le pareció años antes de dirigirse a la Biblioteca. Después de recorrer con su mirada el lugar y ver solo unos pocos estudiantes terminando sus tareas a última hora y una mesa llena de Ravenclaws sentados en una esquina leyendo libros gruesos con intensa concentración, decidió entrar.

Caminó hacia el fondo del lugar, su corazón latía rápidamente sin razón aparente, mientras que su sentido arpía gorgojeó en anticipación. Dejó a un lado los nervios dio vuelta a la esquina en la pequeña mesa donde Draco Malfoy estaba escribiendo.

Harry aclaró su garganta y llamó la atención del rubio

—Potter —saludó Draco antes de empacar el libro que estaba utilizando.

—Entonces, ¿dónde empezamos? —preguntó y sacó una silla frente a Draco y se sentó.

—Primero escogeremos una poción —instruyó el rubio y sacó la lista de pociones que habían hecho en clase, se pusieron manos a la obra. Gastaron algo de tiempo revisando las pociones que habían escogido, antes de decidirse finalmente por la "Poción fundidora de almas". Una poción bastante compleja, que uniría dos almas por toda la eternidad,

—Esta es la poción más fácil de la lista —dijo Draco y sacó otro libro grueso, buscó la poción —, los ingredientes son bastante fáciles de conseguir —miró al chico de cabellos ébanos para agregar —. De todos modos es bastante difícil.

Harry atrapo al rubio mirándolo y bajo la cabeza apenado. Se rehusó a levantarla y responder al otro; así que asintió mientras jugaba con la manga de su camisa. Realmente era terrible en pociones.

Draco miró a Harry. Cabeza caída, cabello sedoso sobre ojos esmeraldas. Su respiración quedó atrapada ante el pensamiento que tuvo, _«realmente nadie podría ser más hermoso»._

El objeto de su escrutinio se sintió extraño. La cabeza de Harry bajó y pegó contra la mesa, haciendo caer unos libros en la carpeta con un fuerte golpe seco. Se quejó.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry. Rápidamente se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros.

Draco también se agachó. Cundo lo hizo la mano de Harry rozó su muñeca y se alejó rápidamente.

La fricción atravesó el cuerpo de Harry y su espalda se arqueó cuando sus alas comenzaron a salir. Tembló. — ¡AAAHHH! —se escucho el eco desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, y se echó a correr empujando estudiantes e ignorando los gritos de enojo de la bibliotecaria. Corrió directamente al salón de DCAO; sus alas estaban saliendo muy rápido. Para el momento que vio a Aura estaban casi afuera.

— ¡Harry! —gimió Aura sorprendida cuando Harry cayó de rodillas frente a ella y sus alas terminaron de abrirse paso. Luego. — ¡Harry! —fue repetido por el mismo tono de voz, cuando las ropas del chico se desgarraron para dar paso a unas alas de arpía abriéndose completas alrededor de él como una nube negra.

Harry estaba temblando y podía sentir el sudor rodar por su cara. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando la mano fría de Aura presionó su mejilla, calmándolo y tratando de poner fin al temblor.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Harry negó, estaba temblando como si hielo hubiese sido echado sobre él. No podía responderle, solo veía _flashes_ de blanco, su arpía estaba sobre excitado, en un subidón de felicidad. Eventualmente un ronroneo bajo escapo de los labios de Aura, haciendo que esta se alejara.

Sus ojos perdieron la confusión, mientras reconocía lo que pasaba con Harry — ¿A quién tocaste?

Harry la miró —Draco Malfoy—. Murmuró confuso. Su arpía enloqueció con solo decir el nombre. Los labios de Aura dibujaron una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien hecho Harry! Has encontrado tu pareja.

La mente de Harry quedó en blanco. Lo único que podía escuchar era el bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos y su respiración entrecortada. Su arpía ronroneó suavemente en el fondo de su mente, mientras todo dio vueltas. No se pudo concentrar en algo, solo pensar _«Draco»_. El mundo finalmente se volvió negro y su respiración regresó a la normalidad mientras su ronroneo cesó.

~8~

Había un campo lleno de luz blanca. Harry miró a su alrededor y comenzó a relajarse al sentir la calma que el lugar le daba.

— ¿Harry?

Volteó a ver quien habló, pero había nadie.

— ¿Hola? —llamó. Esperaba que la niña estuviera ahí, sus bucles negros cayendo sobre su espalda y su voz llevándolo al hombre de cabellos platinos.

—Harry —esta vez la voz estaba en su oído y una mano fría descansó en su hombro.

Dio vuelta, alejándose del toque de la persona. Cuando vio quien era, se cayó de la sorpresa. Parada ahí, en una túnica blanca y con alas ámbar como oro en llamas a su alrededor, estaba….

— ¿Mamá? —Harry ladeó su cabeza confuso y miró a la arpía con algo de precaución.

Lily Potter sonrió a su asombrado hijo. Harry notó los pequeños detalles en ella: el viento movía el cabello rojo fuego alrededor de sus hombros o como las rosas blancas en las que estaban parados no se doblaban o partían bajo la combinación de sus pesos.

—Harry —su voz era como miel.

—No eres real—murmuró.

Lily frunció el ceño y alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla de Harry, el toque deseado de una madre ida hace mucho tiempo. —Estoy aquí —murmuró.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico, sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas, mientras se acercaba mas al tacto de su madre.

—Me necesitabas, cada joven arpía que recibe su herencia necesita a su madre —ella le sonrió suavemente.

—Había una niña chiquita… —Harry volvió a mirar alrededor al decir eso.

La sonrisa de Lily creció. —La veras antes de lo que esperas.

Harry le dio una mirada confundida, pero ella desvío el tema. — ¿No eres feliz? —Lily lo miró interrogativa recordándole que era un niño.

La idea lo asombró. — ¿Por qué no debo de estar feliz? Es decir mi rival desde primer año es mi pareja —arrugó su nariz en disgusto antes de bufar y recostarse sobre el manto de rosas.

Lily sonrió bastante divertida esta vez.

Harry sentía su corazón caliente por estar con su mamá. Verla sonreírle era increíble. Pero hablar con ella como si nunca se hubiese separado era una de las mejores sensaciones en su vida.

—Yo también pensé igual alguna vez. Pero amo a James y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Te pasara lo mismo a ti. No importa lo que pase lo amaras por siempre.

— ¡Pero no puedo! —explotó Harry. Parándose de un salto y gritar —: ¡No puedo amar a alguien! Cuando amo a alguien siempre lo quitan de mi lado Sirius, Papá, tú. No lo puedo amar…—. Su voz se cortó por un llanto sin misericordia mientras caía de rodillas derrotado.

Lily se arrodilló y abrazó su hijo dolido contra su pecho. El mundo empezó a desvanecer y Lily con este. Harry sintió como el agarre de su madre empezó a perder fuerza y entró en pánico. —No te preocupes Harry te veré pronto.

~8~

Una mano fría presionaba su frente. Su cabeza se sentía embotada y su visión borrosa por la ausencia de gafas. Tosió levemente, alertando a Aura.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —le dijo quitándole el cabello con gesto maternal.

Harry se sentó y gruñó. — ¿Dónde están mis gafas? —pudo decir. Aura las puso en su nariz haciendo su visión nítida. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Aura, un cuarto que estaba viendo bastante a menudo.

Aura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, una vasija llena de agua y un paño mojado estaban en su regazo. Por la ropa que usaba la mujer, unos pantalones suaves y sueltos con una camisilla blanca, la había molestado a la hora de ir a la cama. — ¿En tu cuarto otra vez? —no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su boca.

Aura le devolvió una igual. —Pareces ser un visitante bastante asiduo del lugar, ¿debo ponerte una cama?

Harry se movió a una posición más cómoda, de un momento a otro la expresión de Aura cambio. — Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Harry bajó la cabeza y gruñó suavemente. —La verdad no quiero, Malfoy no pude ser mi pareja fin de la historia.

—No, no es así Harry, morirás si no lo aceptas y te enlazas a él. No puedes resistirte a tu lado arpía —Aura lo urgía a ser razonable, sus ojos llenos de seriedad.

—Si esto no me mata lo hará Voldemort —murmuró Harry con amargura.

Aura lo alcanzó y le alzó el mentón con un toque gentil. Le volteó la cara para que la mirara mientras le rogaba —: Harry, acéptalo. Vívelo. No trates de negarte, es una batalla perdida.

Harry retiró su cabeza. Sus ojos echaban dagas —Tú no puedes hablar, tienes la pareja perfecta mientras que yo tengo al muchacho que detesto.

—No lo puedes odiar, Harry—le gritó Aura —. El es la razón para todo lo que haces. El te complementa en todo sentido. El es tu otra mitad, lo necesitas tanto como él te necesita.

Harry se quedó viéndola, su sentido arpía lo regañaba por decir tales cosas de Malfoy, sentía su estomago cerrarse mientras pensaba en el rubio. Todo encajaba.

El hombre en sus sueños, la forma en que su arpía se comportaba cuando Malfoy estaba cerca…. Debió de haber chocado contra Harry antes, haciendo que sus alas aparecieran. Draco Malfoy era su pareja, de eso no había duda.

Aura parecía avergonzada mientras rascaba su cuello, veía las emociones que pasaban por la cara de Harry. —Mira, siento haberme exaltado. Es solo… —hizo contacto visual con el chico y un bosquejo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios —. Eres igual de terco que tu madre.

Harry sonrió recordando su sueño. —Aura, ¿es posible estar muerto y de todos modos comunicarte con una persona viva por sueños?

Aura parpadeó y consideró lo que le había preguntado. —Supongo que la persona muerta debería tener un lazo muy fuerte con la viva… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Estaba hablando con mi mamá en sueños, era tan real que podía sentir como me acariciaba la mejilla.

Aura miró a Harry silenciosamente mientras él tenía una batalla interna. Todo parecía caer sobre sus hombros en menos de 24 horas: una pareja recién encontrada y una madre muerta que se podía comunicar con el por sueños.

—Harry debes hablar con Draco —Aura lo presionó levemente.

La agitación de Harry se hizo visible. — ¡No puedo hacer eso! —explotó histérico mientras movía sus brazos. —. No sería la mejor conversación. "Oye Malfoy ¿Cómo estás?, ahh por cierto soy un arpía y tu eres mi pareja. Debemos unirnos para mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños o ambos morimos".

—Tal vez podrías ser un poco más gentil —Aura sonrió ante su demostración.

— ¡No es gracioso! —se quejó Harry.

Aura estaba feliz de que Harry no se enfureciera por hablar de nuevo sobre Draco. Parecía estar más que todo nervioso; ahora que el pensamiento de tener una pareja había entrado completamente en su mente. Para mantenerlo distraído, y que aceptara la idea por completo, la arpía cambió de tema nuevamente. — ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó y blandió su varita para conjurar una bandeja de dulces.

Harry se abalanzó sobre ellos, masticando felizmente una rana de chocolate mientras Aura comía delicadamente Bertie Botts y arrugaba su nariz ante el sabor de suciedad.

—Nunca confíes en Bertie Botts —murmuró, tirándolo a un lado y comiéndose la ultima rana de chocolate.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó mientras buscaba el reloj.

—Cerca de la medianoche—respondió Aura mientras mordía el último pedazo de la rana con sus incisivos y lamia los restos de chocolate de sus labios en una forma muy arpía.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos mas mientras Harry se comía el resto de dulces tan rápido que los identificaba. Aura vio fascinada como terminaba los chocolates y comenzaba a comer los que estaban hechos de miel.

La forma metódica en que el chico disminuía los contenidos de la bandeja le hizo acordarse de algo. Con la atención en el, comenzó a hablar —: Harry dentro de dos noches serán las celebraciones de las arpías. He conseguido que te den la semana libre, será una bastante larga, llena de diversión.

— ¿Por qué celebramos?

—La primer creación de un arpía —dijo Aura como si fuese algo mundialmente conocido —, es una celebración en que los más antiguos pasan su conocimiento de la creación e historia de las arpías, aprenderás todo con el paso de la semana. Supuestamente debes ir con tu pareja, pero muchas arpías que todavía no se han unido van solas.

—Oh —Harry imaginó que se sentiría al llevar a Draco a la celebración de arpías. Tuvo el extraño pensamiento de Draco convertido en hurón mientras las arpías lo perseguían.

—Hablaremos de la celebración cuando llegue. Aprenderás muchísimo de la historia de los arpías—mientras Harry la veía, la mujer se levantó y movió su varita haciendo que la luz disminuyera —. Duerme tienes clases mañana.

Harry rodo sobre él y una imagen de Draco vino a su mente.

¿En que se había metido?

**TBC**

**¿comentarios?  
**


End file.
